With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes
by Amayano
Summary: A new girl arrived. That's the topic of the rumors at school. They'd never spread rumors about a new student before, so I don't know why they'd spread the rumors, and frankly, I don't really care. That was until I realized too late that those rumors are probably the start of all this.
1. The Girl Who Has Unusual Eyes

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 1 – The Girl Who Has Unusual Eyes

A/N. Helllooo this is me again, Kitsune-Dark-Knight! This brand new idea popped in my head as I was thinking up ideas for 'One Hell of a Delinquent', so I figured I'd just start this story. Wow, 3 continuing stories... gah! The work overload! T_T I plan to update at least once a day or so on any story... oh well *sulks* Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Summary: A new girl arrived. That's the topic of the rumors at school. They'd never spread rumors about a new student before, so I don't know why they'd spread the rumors, and frankly, I don't really care. That was until I realized too late that part of what they were saying could've been true

* * *

.

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray's POV

"Did you hear about the new girl? I heard she used to be part of that famous delinquent school!"

"I know right! I also heard she's got these Medusa eyes!"

_New girl this, new girl that. We already had plenty of new kids, so why spread rumors about this one?_ I bitterly thought as I walked down the hallway. The information about the 'new girl' was that her name was Lucy. The rumors didn't really count since they were, of course, rumors. I sighed in relief as I saw my frenemy, Natsu.

"Oi! Flame brain! Did you hear about the rumors?" I called out as I caught up to him.

"EHH?! What'd you call me, ice princess?!" He yelled back, his fist raised.

"Never mind that, but aren't you the least slightest interested in the 'new girl'?" I asked him.

"Eh, sort of. I mean, she'd be pretty weird to have Medusa's eyes. She's coming today, by the way," He shrugged.

"Seriously?! Since when did _you,_ the ashes for a brain, know?!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What was that, ice princess?!" His forehead slammed into mine as flames appeared behind us.

"Didn't you hear me, flame brain?! I said you had ashes for a brain!" I growled back. Suddenly, we both got hit in the head by something very familiar and hard.

"YOU TWO! AT LEAST BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR WHEN THE GIRL IS HERE TODAY!" I heard _the_ Erza Scarlet boom. I then looked behind her and saw a girl with long blonde hair behind her. I couldn't get much of a view, because Erza stepped in front of her. "ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"H-Hai!" Natsu and I both squeaked as we wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders. "W-We were j-j-just joking - right, best friend?" I looked at Natsu as if to say, 'Just go along with it'.

"A-Aye!" He said. Erza nodded in approval.

"It's good to be friends, but you shouldn't play around too far." She stepped aside and put out her hand out to her side (A/N. She's putting out her hand palm up to introduce Lucy. Do you get what I mean?). "This here, is Lucy H-"

"Just call me Lucy," Lucy spoke with slight monotone. It's like she was ¾ emotionless and ¼ emotions.

"Gray Fullbuster." I stuck my hand out, but she didn't shake it, so I put it back in my pant pocket.

"I know." I looked at her with slight shock, but dismissed it.

"Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you, Luigi!" Natsu gave her a cheeky grin.

"Hm,"

.

.

.

Natsu's jaw dropped. "No response?!" He exclaimed at her, but she didn't pay attention to him, or she was ignoring him.

"Scarlet, that will be all." She said, handing back some papers. Erza nodded and walked away. Lucy then turned towards me. "Gray."

"H-Hai?"

"Hm. Nothing wrong." And with that, she turned and started walking away. I was confused. _Wait, wha-?_

"Oi...ice princess! What'd you do to her that made her pay attention to... _YOU?" _Natsu growled to me, fist in air.

"I didn't do anything, flame brain, unless you're too stupid to notice that." I replied back to him as I ran a little to catch up with Lucy.

"Lucy! What is it that you wanted?" I asked her. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Nothing wrong."

"Okay...? But what do you mean by that?"

"I mean everything," She replied bluntly. I fell back anime style, and got back up.

"Okay then, I don't understand when you said there's nothing wrong," I said a little slowly.

"You should."

"Argh! Fine, there's nothing wrong with what?"

"You'll know in due time." She faintly smiled. I sighed in defeat, and just continued walking with her to her class, which was so conveniently my class, too.

-Break-

"Lucy! Come here and meet my other friends!" I called over to her. Our seats were also next to each other – there was conveniently an empty desk there – and we got along...to me, anyway. She came along, an unemotional face on.

"This is Mirajane, but you can call her Mira. This is Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Cana, Juvia, Romeo, and Wendy. And since I'm too tired to list you guys all out again, meet Lucy. The rest of you already met her," I pointed to all of the people as I said their names, and then to Lucy.

"You two look so good together!"

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy!"

"Uwahh! You look like the type to read books!"

"Hn. You look so vulnerable, like a bunny,"

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Lucy,"

"Hmph! You may look pretty, but I'm the prettiest fairy there will be!"

"Being a new student is MANLY!"

"*hic* Nice to *hic* meet you *hic* Lucy..."

"Juvia heard Gray-sama call you over. Don't you dare take away Gray-sama, love rival!"

"Hello, Lucy!"

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy-san!" (A/N. Btw the greetings are in the order mentioned...tell me if I missed one of them e-e)

"Hn. Hello. To answer your statements correctly, Gray just met me, so do not assume. I also don't like to read books that much, unless I find a book that rarely catches my eye. I do not believe I am too vulnerable, and I'm sure that being a pretty fairy is in your opinion. I'm also not very new, since I've been here before. Again, Gray just met me so do not assume we're together or want to be together," She all stated in a monotone voice.

"Err...your eyes are very unique!" Lisanna piped up.

"They're just bright teal."

"But nobody in the school even has a color close to that, besides blue! Besides, I've never seen such a bright and unique teal eye color!" Levy pointed out.

"You have. Right now."

"Which parent had teal eyes?" Mira asked.

"None."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then how do you have teal eyes?!" We all exclaimed at once.

"I don't have parents. They died in a car accident when I was five months old." She said.

"Don't worry, Luce! We're still here for you!" Natsu put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not that depressed. I also wouldn't need everyone. Gray should suffice," She shrugged off his arm. _Why me, though?!_ I thought.

"How dare you try to take Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia pointed an accusing finger at her. To be honest, I don't really like Juvia. I mean like, she's nice and all, but she's too creepy and stalking me around, and threatening some girls that were going to confess to me.

"Hm? Gray is a convenient person. Scarlet is too stiff." She tilted her head as if a little confused, but her face didn't match her action – it was still emotionless. I saw Erza stiffen up though at her words.

"Gray-sama! Is this true?!" Juvia asked me. I turned my head and sighed.

"Yeah," I replied, which left her to sobbing anime tears.

"Do you like her, Gray? You two look good together!" Mira poked my arm. Before I could reply, Lucy did.

"Persistent. Loves romance when knows none of it yourself." She pointed a finger at Mira, which led her to blinking in shock.

"H-How...? What..? H-How'd you...know..," Mira whispered the last part, but Lucy and I heard it.

"People who match make simply cannot get romance for themselves, thus experiencing it by giving it to other people. I can see it." Blushing, Mira turned away and tried to hide herself.

"Maybe it has something to do with your eyes! Maybe the rumors were right!" Levy suggested.

"Rumors. Having eyes like Medusa, eyes of a spider, ugly as an ugly duckling, be able to see ghosts, being a delinquent, and being a snobby girl, I presume?" I was shocked – she actually listed all the rumors about her that I heard.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"I know because I've already heard them."

"Ohhh...wait how?!" We all exclaimed at once. Before she could reply, the bell rang.

"Aww, see ya later, Lucy!" They all waved and went to their next class.

"You have all classes with me. Come." Lucy motioned her hand for me to follow her, and started to walk away to our next class. _It can't be possible, right? All of our classes together?_

And for every class until lunch, we had our seats either next to or behind or in front of each other._ This can't be a coincidence! Oh wait, it could be since I always liked having the seats in the back rows, and there's usually empty desks there.._ I thought as I walked out the door to lunch. When I came out of the classroom, some girls screamed at how cute I was and all that stuff. They were probably my fan club.

"Kyaa! Gray-sama is soooo hot!" I heard one say. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Oh? A fan club? How neat," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped in shock and little and turned around. I saw Lucy standing on her tippy-toes.

"Why is having a screaming fan club neat?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For many reason you should know of. I'm off to lunch. Ja ne," She then just _disappeared!_ I stared at the spot she was in, and then towards the crowded hallway. _How did she?!_

I sighed and shoved my way through to the cafeteria. I mentally yelled out in happiness as my favorite table was still empty. I quickly bought some lunch – ew, but better than nothing – and sat down at the table, closing my eyes and saying "Itadakimasu". (A/N. It means "Let's eat" or "Thanks for the food" in Japanese). When I looked up, I saw bright teal eyes staring at me. I jumped in my seat.

"H-How?! W-Why are you here?!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.

"I was always here. You just didn't notice me. Why is this table special, anyway?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Well, let's say this table has a lot of memories with me," I gave her a cheeky grin. She shrugged, and popped a mini chocolate in her mouth.

"That's all you're going to have for lunch?" I stared at the mini lunch she had – if you could even call it a lunch. It just consisted of a box of chocolates and a cup of what appears to be hot chocolate. She nodded in reply.

"It's sweet, yet dark. Just like me, or what people say about me. My eyes beg to differ," She explained. I nodded a little.

"How did you seriously get those eye color, anyway? And if your parents were dead before you could comprehend things, how did you know that none of your parents don't have teal eyes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a secret, but if you really want to know, I-"

* * *

BWAHAHA! I left a little cliffy there! XD Actually I was just too lazy to think up another ending and plus I wanted this chapter to be nice and sweet. You know, just...tiny-ish, I guess. 3 stories at once, huh? Well then, I'll go in a order! Starting from now – It's Lucy in a Nutshell! - One Hell of a Delinquent - With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes. What a long title. Anyway, hoped you like this new story!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	2. The Girl Who Is Strangely Interesting

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 2 – The Girl Who Is Strangely Interesting

A/N I'm sad about the new manga update! Gray! *sobs* At least Gray will exist in my stories *sob sob* But enough with that sad sappy stuff! Onto the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray's POV

"It's a secret, but if you really want to know, I-"

Right when she was going to answer, Natsu interrupted her.

"ICE PRINCESS! Since when did you get all friendly with her without us?!" He accused me, pointing an angry finger at her. _Dammit Natsu, I was just going to hear Lucy's secret!_

"Oh, I don't know, since we got along in our classes," I sarcastically replied.

"Gray is very interesting. He won't admit he doesn't like Juvia," Lucy stated. I blushed out of embarrassment at that.

"PFFFT! AHAHAHA! Ice princess is such a scardey-cat to admit he doesn't like Juvia!" He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. A tick mark grew on my head.

"So what?! I just don't want to hurt a girl's feelings! You know I'm soft on girls!" I growled back, my fist raised.

"I-I-Is that true, Gray-sama?!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Juvia on verge of crying and being seriously pissed.

"Y-Yeah..." I gulped, scared of what would happen next. She hid her face in her bangs for a moment, before yelling suddenly at Lucy.

"YOU! LOVE RIVAL! YOU'RE TAKING AWAY GRAY-SAMA, AND I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her index finger pointed angrily at Lucy. Surprisingly, Lucy still had an emotionless face.

"He simply avoided you."

"You're still trying to take him away!"

"Even before I came?"

"W-What...? You met him before?!"

"Did I say that? Now, he avoided you before I came."

Juvia was stunned – I could tell. She slowly turned to me, tears coming down freely now. "G-G-Gray-sama, i-is that true?" She asked, sniffing. I could only weakly nod. "HOW COULD YOU, GRAY-SAMA!" She yelled and ran away to the girls, who were now comforting her and giving me glares. I looked at Lucy, who was now sipping her hot chocolate.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her.

"She simply accused me. Why should I not correct it?" She replied after she took a huge sip. There was a long silence after that, even with Natsu here.

"Hm. Bye." She suddenly stood up and walked outside.

"W-What?! Wait up!" I called after her, throwing away the rest of my lunch and running after her. _She's a pretty fast walker_, I thought as I tried to find her. Finally, I found her in the garden where the Garden club usually works. "What are you doing here?" I asked her when I caught up to her. She was kneeling on the ground, looking at something.

"This egg will hatch." She said. I didn't get what she meant, so I leaned over and saw that there was a pure white egg laying there.

"Well, duh."

"In a minute."

"Wait, what?! How do you know that?" She didn't reply, but sure enough, about roughly a minute later, a crack appeared in the egg. Soon, more cracks appeared, and eventually a baby duck poked its head out. I heard another crack, and I looked over and saw even more eggs.

"Duckling. Your mother is there." She pointed to a sleeping duck in a sort of far pond. Somehow, the recently hatched ducks understood her and started to wobble/walk slowly there. (A/N. I don't know if they can really walk on their own when they're born, so I'm just assuming they could be a little awkward at walking.)

"How do they understand you? I don't believe that ducks can understand humans, much less a newborn duck." I said as I watched the baby ducklings awkwardly wobble a little to their now awake mother.

"Not they, he. It's somewhat a miracle he understood me. The others most likely followed him." She answered, a faint smile on her face as she saw the mother waddle towards her ducklings. "But he'll be the first one to die, I can tell."

"How do you know all of this?!" I exclaimed.

"Secret." She bluntly replied. I sighed. She was really strange. She then grabbed a piece of chocolate and threw it in the air. As it was falling, a bird caught it in its mouth.

"Won't it die or something?" _If dogs can't digest chocolate, I'm willing to bet that birds can't! I don't think animals can digest chocolate, anyway._

"It's okay. That bird is special. I raised it." She grabbed another chocolate and this time, put it in her mouth.

"You must really like animals." I smiled to myself. I liked animals, too, but I don't think as much as her.

"You can say that." She shrugged, and looked at the ground again. There weren't any eggs there, so I was confused. I laid on my stomach, and looked at the spot she was staring at closely. It was a caterpillar laying eggs.

"More eggs? How many animals lay their eggs here?" I asked more to myself, but she answered anyway.

"All the animals that live here." After she said that, the bell rang. "Oh. Next class, Gray." She got up, took my hand and pulled me up, even though she struggled quite a bit. I didn't really know what to talk about, so there was silence the whole way to class.

* * *

-Time skip to class-

"We have a new student! Lucy H-" Our history teacher was cut off.

"Lucy. Just Lucy."

"Okay then, Lucy. You can sit next to Gray Fullb-" He was once again interrupted.

"I know who he is." She interrupted him and started walking down the aisle to the empty seat conveniently next to mine.

"Psst! How come you're in every class of mine, and that you're always in the seat next to mine?" I whispered to her.

"Ask Principal Dreyar." She turned to look at me with bored eyes before grabbing out her notebook and...drawing?

"Drawing instead of taking notes, huh?" I muttered, and looked over to her notebook. She was surprisingly drawing a bloody and tortured boy hanging on chains. "...Why are you drawing that?!" I whisper-shouted to her.

"Because I want to. Not all girls draw pretty things," She replied while still drawing.

"Bu-"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! Detention after school for talking in the middle of my very important lesson!" The teacher was in front of us, glaring down at me. I groaned. A piece of paper popped up onto my desk. I looked up at the teacher to make sure his back was turned, and snatched it. I put it under the desk and looked at it.

_I'll get you out of detention._

I blinked at it. How could she possibly get me out of detention? Bribery? Delay him? I looked strangely at her, but her attention was to now shading her drawing.

"LU-...Oh, n-nevermind." The teacher started, before walking back to the board and giving out his lesson. I was surprised. _Why didn't he call her out for drawing? Did the teacher actually stutter?_ I looked at her again, who was now drawing something else. It looked like somebody was lying on something while being operated on. Probably in a hospital for a surgery scene. I brushed it off though, since Lucy was definitely unusual, so I guessed this would be another thing she'd want to draw.

"**Lucy H- *ahem*, and Gray Fullbuster, please come to the office. I repeat, Lucy and Gray Fullbuster, please come to the office."** The loud speaker said. The teacher looked at us and then to the door to say "You can go". We both stood up and slowly walked to the office.

"Why do you think they called us?" I asked her as we walked down the hallways.

"Something." She answered with her monotone voice. I rolled my eyes. I felt like she knew something about why, but I didn't bother to press on details, since I knew she'd almost try to avoid it. Once we reached there, she told me, "Stay here." Then, she opened the door and walked in. I was about to follow her but she already slammed it shut. I sighed and decided to sit down on the floor. I got out my phone and found out I got a text from Natsu. (A/N. Bold, italics and underlined is Natsu. Bold and italics is Gray.)

**_Ice princess, what'd u do 2 her? Did u do somethin bad 2 her or something?! Y did u get called 2 the office?!_**

I chuckled a little at the thought.

**_How should I kno? I didnt even get inside the office. _**

**_Bastard! I bet u sexually harassed her. U do dat sometimes without knowing._**

**_Y would I get sent 2 the office 4 that? Besides, she wouldnt get bothered by THAT._**

**_Well, u must've done something! Just tell me l8r._**

I wondered why Natsu was a little possessive of her. _Maybe he likes her. Nah, he's just a little possessive of everybody, since he cares for everybody. Plus, I'm like his rival, so he'd be worried. He'd never fall in love, pfft!_ I laughed at the thought of Natsu falling in love. Just then, the door opened, revealing Lucy.

"Nothing wrong." She said, and walked back the direction to our class.

"Wait! What about me?!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her.

"No need."

"But, didn't they call me, too?"

"There's no need. You're safe."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To be free from danger."

"Not the definition!"

"But you are safe."

"Arghh!" I let out a cry of frustration. I didn't get her a lot, but I guess that's what makes her interesting. "Okay then, what did you talk about?"

"Things."

.

.

.

"I know that much."

"Then you're not required to know more." I sighed. It was obvious that she won't tell.

"Will I know it later?" I asked, at least hoping for a better answer.

"Give it two months."

I sighed in relief. At least she'll tell me those things I've been wanting answers for in two months. I then realized I had stopped walking and that she was _way_ ahead of me. She seriously walks fast! I chuckled a little.

"Wait up!" I shouted, running over to her. "You walk too fast."

"Hm." She acknowledged. As we were passing an intersection in the hallways, I heard some girls gossiping. Unfortunately, they were sort of far, so I couldn't hear them well, but I heard parts.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl? I heard...eyes...are they?"

"Teal. I think...scientists experimented...see strange things...poor girl."

After that, we walked by them enough so I couldn't hear them anymore. _More rumors, huh? And more about her eyes. But I can't really blame them, her eyes are unusual. They're almost completely bright teal! But this rumor is new. Something about scientists experimenting on something? Maybe they were-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy poking my arm. "Let's go in." She pointed to the classroom door.

"O-Oh! Oh yeah..." I scratched the back of my head as we entered our classroom again. As soon as we came in, our classmates bombarded us with questions.

"Were you caught doing something together?"

"Did you get in trouble for something?"

"Why'd you go the office?"

"What happened?"

"Did he ask you to do something?"

"ENOUGH!"The teacher yelled, and they all shut up immediately, but even the teacher was looking at us expectantly to tell them what happened. I looked over to Lucy for help, which she did.

"He wanted Gray my guide. I refused." She explained quite shortly. I was surprised she'd tell me, but then I'd figured she was lying for the sake of the classmates, Everybody sweat dropped at her boring and blunt answer, even the teacher.

"Is that so? Well then, take your seats." He nodded over to our seats. When I reached my desk, I saw a piece of paper neatly folded on it. I looked around, sat down, and took the piece of paper and unfolded it. This time it was her drawing that was now completed. It was a boy lying down on one of those operation tables getting operated on something around his head. I couldn't tell what it was because she drew the people operating on him leaning over, so their bodies and arms covered it mainly. Another paper popped on my desk. I opened it up, and it was another note.

_What do you think? A picture is a thousand words, so tell me what yours is._

It was a little strange, but I shrugged. Luckily, the teacher's back was still facing me, so I quickly wrote her a reply.

_Why and what's he getting operated on? Where'd you get the idea, anyway?_  
Like a super cool ninja, I passed it over to her stealthily, who read it and faintly smiled, but then she put away the note without replying. I tilted my head in confusion, but she didn't say anything. She also then reached over, grabbed her drawing back, and folded it again. I sighed. _Maybe I'll just ask her after detention._

* * *

-Time Skip to after school-

_Argh, detention._ I groaned mentally as the bell had rung about three minutes ago, and the teacher still hasn't arrived. I put my head on the desk, deciding to rest it for a while until the teacher arrived. When I heard the door open, I raised my head expecting to see the teacher, but instead Lucy was there.

"Excused." She said.

"Why?" _Didn't I get in trouble? Why am I excused from detention?_

"Hm. Secret. Come along." She motioned her hand for me to come, so I lazily got up, grabbed my bag, and walked over to her. I followed her outside the school until we were just walking back to our homes.

"So, in the drawing, what part was he getting operated on?" I asked, trying to break the silence and remembering the question.

"The eyes." _Holy shizz that must've been painful. I wonder what caused him to get operated on. Wait, this is just a drawing, not a memory or story._ I thought.

"Well, why'd you draw it?"

"Something memorable." She shrugged, pulled out a box , opened it, and grabbed a piece of chocolate and popped it into the mouth. _Memorable? Maybe it just reminded her of something..I don't think anybody would like to be operated on the eyes! Just thinking about it gives me shivers._ I mentally shivered at the image of having surgery on the eyes.

"I-I see."

"Anymore questions?" She tilted her head to the side as her cheek puffed out a bit from chewing the chocolate.

"Err...why do you like to keep secrets?" I really wanted to get that off my chest.

"Because it's your turn to keep secrets."

* * *

Sorry for the bad ending T_T I just didn't know how to end it e-e And I didn't want it to be too much of a cliffy :p But here's chapter 2! I should've just said that at the beginning.. Oh well. I'm not sure if I'll be updating frequently... *nervously bites bottom lip* I'll just try! If I made any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, please tell me!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	3. The Girl Who Met My Crazy Siblings

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 3 – She Who Met My Crazy Siblings

A/N. I like totally forgot that she was supposed to have glasses, so I just decided to do a tiny bit change of plans by making her have glasses in this chapter! Bwahahahhaha *sigh* Not like it'll make much of a difference. Anyway, for the guest review, I thank you so much for correcting me! When I was typing it, Natsu's text was underlined so I didn't know there would be a problem. Onto the story! ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Gray's POV

"Because it's your turn to keep secrets," She told me. _Huh?_

"Err, but I don't have any secrets, really," I scratched the back of my head. She faintly smiled.

"You'll be keeping some soon." She popped another chocolate into her mouth. "Do you have ten dollars, perhaps?" She asked. _First secrets and stuff, and now money?! What the heck goes on through her mind? _I thought.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What is money used for?"

"...To buy things."

"May I please borrow it? I'll return the exact amount tomorrow." She chewed on two pieces of chocolate now. I shrugged, reached into my pocket and grabbed two five dollar bills. I handed it over to her, who grabbed it and put it into her pocket.

"Arigatogozaimasu." (A/N. Thank you very much in Japanese if you didn't know.) She thanked me. As we headed towards my house, I was going to go to the shortcut road I usually take when Lucy pulled me onto another street.

"Why are we heading this way? That way is a shortcut," I objected, pulling a little, but she had a firm tug.

"Ice cream shop." She pointed to the local ice cream shop. I blinked, and sighed. _She really does like sweets._ I thought as we entered it.

"Ah! Lucy, you're here again. My son came, too." There was a woman behind the counter, who looked sort of young to have a son.

"Okaasan (A/N. It means mother, or mom), stop it," I saw a boy about a few years older than us came out of the employee room. "Oh, Lucy, you need the glasses? Yeah, I have it, hold on," He stared at Lucy for about a second before going back to where he came from. We waited for about thirty seconds when he came back, holding a glasses case. "Here it is! My dad said it might not fit since he didn't really know your err...size? But I hope you like it. Now, where's my ten dollars?" He held out his hand, smiling. _So that's why she needed ten dollars..._I thought.

"Arigato. Bye." She took the case and left.

"Eh?! Wait for me!" I called after her, exiting the ice cream shop. "Why were you getting glasses...in an ice cream shop? I asked her. She didn't reply, but instead put on crystal clear glasses. They weren't "nerdy" glasses, but normal glasses, I guess.

"His father is an eye doctor. I needed a pair of glasses, so I asked him since he works there." She replied, looking up at me. "How is it?" Her glasses fit perfectly on her, like it was meant to be a part of her. But the thing I didn't really like about it was that her eyes didn't stand out as much like before.

"It looks great on you!" I smiled at her. She nodded a little. "Why do you need glasses anyway? I thought you were perfectly fine yesterday." I scratched the top of my head, thinking.

"Reasons." She blinked up at me. "Your house. Goodbye." And with that, she turned and started to walk away! I gaped at what just happened, but then I realized that we were standing in front of my house._ She's definitely strange, but I guess that's just what makes her,... _her_._ I thought and walked up the steps to my door.

I opened it and yelled, "TADAIMA!" I then proceeded to close the door shut, and threw my backpack onto the couch.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! Where were you?!" Ultear, my older sister, yelled from the top of the stairs. "It's your turn to make dinner! Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes.

"YEAH YEAH! Geez!" I muttered the last part under my breath. Our mom was always busy, so me, Ultear, and Lyon – my older brother – would take turns cooking dinner. We even assembled a schedule for who gets to cook dinner on which days. Today was Friday, so... I looked at the chart and saw in neat handwriting, _Ultear._ A tick mark grew on my head. _Damn her! It's her turn today!_

"ULTEEARRRRRRRR! IT'S YOUR TURN!" I yelled.

"OH SHUSH IT AND MAKE DINNER ALREADY!" I heard her yell back. I groaned, but I decided to just make curry. (A/N. No, I won't detail how he made it because I myself don't know how, sadly T_T But I've seen they make curry a lot in anime, so just go with that.) After I finished cooking, I was serving Ultear's and Lyon's share when I got a great idea!

_Heheheh, maybe I could just oh-so-coincidently put in tons of chili pepper in it. I should cut it up though, so they won't notice! Serves you right, Ultear!_ I mentally cheered as I chopped chili peppers into really tiny pieces. I put it into their curry so it blended in right away. I also put in chopped up Jalapenos for the heck of it. "DINNER'S READY!" I yelled, smirking to myself. I put their plates on the table before putting my plate on there to make sure I wouldn't get mixed up.

"Took you long enough, Gray! Ooh! Curry tonight!" Ultear drooled at the sight of it in the doorway.

"Get out of the way and stop drooling, Ultear." Lyon pushed past her and sat down at one of the chairs. Ultear muttered something under her breath, and sat down at another chair.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said together, and taking our first bite. _Whew! I didn't mix mine up with them. That means they definitely have the spicy ones!_ I smirked as I watched them chew. Suddenly, they stopped, and their eyes widened.

"THE HELL YOU PUT IN THIS, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!" Ultear bolted out of her seat and started to drink the water from the sink! I burst into laughter at the sight of it.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GRAAAY!" Lyon yelled, frantically opened the fridge, grabbed a random bottle/carton of whatever juice or liquid, and drank from it. They both panted and sighed from relief as they finished drinking. I was laughing so hard that tears actually sprung from my eyes.

"PFFFFT! OH GOD HAHAHAHAH YOU TWO WERE JUST LIKE PFFFT HAHAHAHHA!" I pointed at them, laughing and holding my stomach. After about a minute of laughing, I just then felt their murderous intent. I stopped laughing and gulped. I saw evil, menacing auras behind them as they both glared at me.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU, GRAY!"

-Later-

"So, Gray, I've noticed something a bit different about you. You're actually hanging out with a girl," Ultear paced in front of me, holding a very dangerous looking wooden stick. I was currently tied to a chair with some rope that only God knows where Ultear found it.

"I agree. And as your older siblings, I believe it is our duty to be involved in your love life!" Lyon pointed a finger at me.

"L-Love life?! I don't have one!" I objected.

"THEN WHO'S THE GIRL?!" They yelled at me. I squeaked in fear.

"If you don't tell us, I'll show everyone at your school how pretty you looked when you had to dress up as a girl!" Ultear whipped out her phone and showed me the picture of me when I had to be a girl for a play. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. _For some reason, I looked like a real girl. But how the hell did Ultear acquire this picture?!_ I thought.

"Well, Gray? Are you going to tell us who the girl is, or have everyone in school look at your embarrassing picture?" Lyon tapped his foot.

"Why are you guys questioning about her anyway?!" I shouted back. Ultear smirked.

"Because we're going to meet her, of course! As your older siblings, I believe we have to make sure she's right for..._you!_" Ultear made a disgusted face at 'you'. _I'm not that horrible!_ I mentally yelled.

"HEY! What do you mean by that?!" A tick mark grew on my head.

"We're saying that you rarely get a girl, and then suddenly we see you walking with a blonde girl! We have to meet with her," Lyon explained.

"So? Who is she?!" Ultear and Lyon both got close in my face, eager to hear my answer. I gulped.

"H-Her name's L-Lucy! She's a new s-student," I stammered a little out of fear. "I actually d-don't know her phone n-number or address, so..." Just then, the doorbell rang. Ultear looked out my window. (A/N. They're in Gray's room, and she has an angled sort of view, so she can see whoever's at the doorstep).

"Lyon! A blonde girl is at our door! I think it's Lucy!" Ultear informed Lyon. He nodded and bolted out of the room.

"Hey Ultear! Let me out!" I growled.

"No~pe!" She said in a sing-song voice, and skipped out of the room. I sighed. _Good luck, Lucy._

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

_I baked too many cookies. Might as well give some to Gray,_ I thought. I rang the doorbell. I heard some shouts and little 'thuds' of what I assumed was people going down the stairs. The door was opened by a girl with long, dark purple hair, and a boy with spiky silver/white hair.

"Hello. Is Gray here?" I asked in my usual monotone voice. I was really used to having this voice, so I guess it just stuck with me after a while.

"A-Are you Lucy?" The girl asked. _This must be Ultear. Then he must be Lyon. Hm. _ I thought. I blinked at them.

"Hai. I'm going in." I easily slipped past them, and figured Gray's room was on the second floor. I walked up the stairs to about halfway when they both appeared in front of me.

"W-Whoa! You might not want to go in there!" Ultear scratched the back of her head. I tilted my head in confusion. _Gray is doing something, or they did something to him,_ I concluded.

"I'm still going in. Sorry for the intrusion," I bowed quickly before slipping past them again. I saw a door with **GRAY** on it, so I assumed this was his room. I opened the door, and saw Gray tied to a chair.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"I just wanted to give you some cookies I made," I replied, walking over and untying the knots easily. He stood up and stretched as the knots came undone and the rope fell down to the floor.

"Thanks, Lucy." He gave me a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome. Your siblings are outside your door," I looked over to the closed door, which then burst open and Ultear and Lyon fell forward.

"Dammit! How'd she know?!" Lyon cursed. We both stared at them.

-A Little While Later-

"So, you're Lucy." Ultear stared at me closely.

"Hai. I came here to bring Gray some extra cookies I made," I put the small bag onto the table and opened it. I grabbed a napkin, set it flat on the table, and poured the cookies onto it.

"Oooh! So she's good at cooking," I heard Ultear and Lyon mutter. Gray, Ultear, and Lyon each grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"SUGOI! (A/N. It means 'amazing' or 'cool')" They all exclaimed.

"So soft and fluffy! And it's not too bitter or too sweet!" Ultear held up the cookie up like it was a very holy or powerful thing.

"And they're homemade! Straight from the oven!" Lyon shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"Lucy, were you always good at cooking?!" Gray slammed his hand down on the table. I tilted my head to the side.

"Those chocolates I ate were ones I made." I said. "I always keep them around, you can try one," I grabbed the little white box, opened it, and gave a chocolate to Gray.

"No way! Nobody can make them this good! The balance of the sweetness, the smooth and fine texture!" Gray's eyes lit up. I just blinked and stared at him.

"LUCY! What else are you great at?!" Lyon and Ultear exclaimed.

"Drawing, school subjects, taking care of animals, gaming, sports, crafting, I don't know if cleaning counts." I tried to list out all the things that I pretty much 'mastered'.

"Holy shit, Gray. She'd make the perfect wife," Lyon said to Gray, who blushed intensely.

"Hey Lucy, did you say gaming?" Ultear raised an eyebrow. I stared at her with confusion – but of course, it didn't show on my face.

"Yes."

"Let's play Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe!" Ultear grinned. _Hm. Maybe a challenge for once?_ I thought.

-Gray's POV-

_What the hell is this?! Ultear, the ultimate gamer I've ever met, is being crushed like an ant by Lucy?! _I thought as I looked up at the TV screen. Lucy was playing as Scorpion, while Ultear was playing as Supeman. And now, Lucy already won 10 times in a row!

"I win again. Switch character?" Lucy looked at Ultear.

"HELL YEAH! I'm changing to my favorite character, Darkseid! I already unlocked him, bwahahha!" Ultear grinned devilishly.

"Hm. Kitana." Lucy stated, and picked up the controller again. Even though Darkseid was a really strong character, with Lucy, she defeated Ultear again like it was no problem! Ultear was now sulking in a corner.

"Ah, it's already late. Goodbye," Lucy stood to leave but then Ultear – who recovered – grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Since it's already late, why not spend the night? You can use Gray's bed, right Gray?" She glared at me. _Why my bed?!_

"If I'm not a bother." Lucy shrugged, while Ultear cheered and Lyon sighed. "I don't have pajamas."

"Well, you can use one of my shirts. They should be big for you. And if you're not comfortable, you can borrow some shorts from Ultear," Lyon suggested. Lucy shook her head.

"I prefer Gray's shirts. I don't like your sense of style," She said, but without any emotion at all. Lyon's soul floated out. I blushed. _Why my shirts? The image of Lucy in my shirt as it slowly rides up high-stop it Gray! Where are you going with these thoughts?!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Ah, L-Lucy –" I turned around and realized she was gone. "Where'd she go?" I asked Lyon.

"She went to go put on _...your_ shirt," He gave me a disgusted look like Ultear did when he said 'your'.

"What's wrong with me, huh?!" I put my fist up.

"Does this fit?" I heard Lucy's voice. I turned towards the door, and nearly fainted. My shirt went down to her mid-thigh, and her legs looked so smooth and soft! Lyon got a nosebleed and passed out.

"Err...y-y-yeah!" I stammered, trying to cover my blush with my hand.

"Well, time for sleep!" Ultear stretched, and we all walked out of the game room – except for Lyon, that is. We just decided to leave him there. Lucy followed me to my room, while Ultear went to her own room.

"Err, w-well, I'll just sleep on the f-floor. I have e-extra blankets and p-pillows," I stuttered, embarrassed that a girl was actually sleeping in _my_ room. She nodded, and crawled into my bed covers. I went into my closet and grabbed two blankets and a pillow. I set one blanket down, the pillow, and then covered myself with the other blanket.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She asked me.

"N-No, I'm fine."

"Hm. Okay." Her voice sounded a little unconvinced, but I'm sure she brushed it off. Then a thought hit me. _Why didn't she ask for Ultear's pajamas? Why did she prefer mine?_

* * *

ASDFGHJKL; Sucky chapter titles and endings as always *pitiful face* XD. If you're somehow wondering why she already knew Ultear and Lyon, that answer is later in the story o3o. Bwahhahaha XD Please tell me for any mistakes or grammar mistakes! Well, until next time~! \o

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	4. The Girl Who Was Revealed

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 4 – The Girl Who Was Revealed

A/N. GASSPPPP It's almost the end of school for me! ASDL;NLAWF IMMA BE PARTYING LIKE A MOTHER F-beep- Jk, I'm not old enough to do "real" parties with drinks and stuff, and I wouldn't want to anyway. I'd probably have my nerdy glasses on, lying down in bed, acting like one of those stereotype computer nerds. XD Updating my stories, that is :3 Now then, onto the story!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Grays POV

-Gray's Dream-

_"BACON! WAIT FOR ME! I LOVE YOU!" _I ran towards the bacon who had stick figure legs and arms, and was running away from me.

Then, I heard a "Yoo~hoo~!" in a girly voice. I then saw a piece of toast that looked damn tasty, in all her buttery form and sugar sprinkled all over. (A/N. I just looveee this *drools* You should try it too! Toast with butter on it, and sugar sprinkled around on top...).

"_TOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAST~!"_ I leapt towards it, when I heard another voice.

"Gray. You're yelling." Whaaa..? Everything started to blurry up. _Wait! TOAST!_

-End of Gray's Dream-

"TOASTTT!" I yelled, arm stretched forward. I blinked. I then realized it was just a dream, and that I was sleep talking, or more like sleep yelling. I looked over to my side and saw Lucy holding up a plate of toast and bacon. _No wonder I dreamt about it. The smell probably wafted to my nose._ I thought.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye." She turned around, grabbed her bag, left and closed the door. My jaw dropped. _Why does she always leave?!_ I quickly ate – more like shoved into my mouth -, put the plate downstairs in the kitchen sink, and got dressed. I then grabbed my bag and I walked out the door, yelling, "ITTEKIMASU!" (A/N. It literally means "I'll go and return" in Japanese)

I ran down the usual path I walk to school with and saw Lucy far ahead of me. I sighed, and ran up towards her again. She looked at me blankly when I caught up. "Hello." She blinked.

"Why do you always leave so quickly without warning?" I partly glared at her.

"Is there a problem?"

"Sort of! I'm trying to catch up to you, here!" I panted a little.

"I see no reason why there is a need to." She blinked again. I sighed, and concentrated on walking to our destination instead. As we passed some people, they started whispering and looking at us. The girls especially, since they gossip a little louder.

"I feel bad for him, he's hanging out with her! Gray might be in danger, and it's such a pity since there are so many girls who love him," I heard one say. I rolled my eyes. _I'll never love them. Those fangirls are too freaky. I don't _know if Lucy is that dangerous though. She wouldn't hurt anybody...maybe verbally, but not physically.

"Oh wow! She's wearing glasses! To prevent her Medusa power, perhaps?!"

"No no, she doesn't have Medusa powers, but something a little more realistic. Something changed her eyes."

I narrowed my eyes as I heard that one. _Something changed her eyes? Her eyes are unusual, but that doesn't mean that something happened to them. She could've simply been born different._ I thought bitterly, scowling a little.

"Gray. I don't have Medusa powers." I heard beside me. I blinked out of my thoughts and realized it was Lucy who talked. I sighed.

"I know, but I can't help but feel angry that they're spreading fake rumors about you," I scowled again, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Not all of them are necessarily fake. Just ignore them." She shrugged slightly. We reached the school building, and as soon as we opened the doors, I got punched by a very hard fist. I fell down from the impact. I rubbed my sore cheek, and looked up to see the terrifying Erza.

"YOU! YOU DEFILED LUCY, DIDN'T YOU?! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Erza yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me. I stood up and held my hands up in defense.

"I didn't do-"

"Scarlet, Gray has done nothing. Why are you accusing without proof?" Lucy cut me off and stood in front of me. Even if she proved somewhat a little "heroic", she still had a blank and emotionless face. Erza blushed in embarrassment and started to stutter.

"E-Err, w-well, I j-just got a call from U-Ultear and that y-y-you were sleeping in G-Gray's room," Erza tried to explain.

"False accusation." Lucy took my hand, and led me into the school building. I looked back and saw Erza still blushing from embarrassment.

"Why'd you just stand up to Erza?" I asked as she led me to who knows where. She stopped and reached something in her pocket. She then threw it up in the air backwards towards me. I struggled a little to get it, but when I caught it, on closer inspection it was a necklace with a blue gem. Instead of answering my question, she completely said something else.

"A gift. Keep it." She said, and walked away . I stared at its beauty for a while, before turning it around. There was a metal plate on it, with the words _Stay together until the ends of the world, Luc..._ The rest was all scratched up and unreadable. I shrugged, and put it on. Immediately afterwards, I heard tons of gossip and whispers. I clenched my fist.

"Gray-kun, it'd be best if you stay away from her. Not about the obviously fake rumors such as Medusa's power or seeing ghosts, but her background itself is dangerous." A girl came up to me and looked at me dead in the eye. I narrowed my eyes. _Can't I hang out with whoever I want whenever I want?!_

"And what about her background that makes her so dangerous?"

The girl closed her eyes, exhaled a little, before opening them again. "I can't tell you now. I can tell you later. Just trust me, okay?" She looked at me seriously again, before walking away. _Don't tell me to hang out with Lucy this, stay away from her, that! I'm sick of this. I see no reason why she has to be the topic of the rumors, either. When Jellal came, nobody spread rumors about his hair color! _I thought angrily, gritting my teeth as I headed to walk back to my first classroom. When I reached there, I saw Lucy drawing again.

"What are you drawing, now?" I leaned over her, looking at the paper. It was the same boy that got operated on in her other drawing. This time, though, he was just standing with bandages wrapped over his right eye. The other eye held no emotion. "Uh...do you know this boy?" I asked curiously, since she drew him twice.

"You can say that." Her focus was still drawing him. She was currently drawing his right arm and hand, which was apparently holding something.

"Then...this operation _did_ happen?" I gulped nervously. _Poor child, who would like getting operated on?_

"It happens." She shrugged, now drawing the object that he's holding.

"What's the boy's name...?" I raised my voice a tiny bit, hoping to get a clear answer.

She paused for a while before answering again. "...That's a girl." She pointed carefully to the head. On closer inspection, the "boy" had a feminine face, and soft eyelashes. "...Her name... is-"She was cut off by me yelping in pain as I felt a sharp poke to my back. I turned around and saw the same girl from earlier. Her eyes were narrowed and sharp, glaring into my very soul.

"_Don't."_ She mouthed. I nodded a little, and took my seat. Lucy stared at me.

"Her name...is banished." She finally finished. _Banished...what? Why would her name be...erased, basically. Even criminals have their name spoken in public. _I thought, confused.

"Don't invade on her privacy, Gray," She stated, pointing to her now completed drawing. I looked at it again. She was holding a dripping vaccine needle, and her left hand held another person's hand. But for some reason, the hand she was holding was really faded out, as if transparent. _A ghost's...hand? I wonder who died._ I thought. The bell then rang, and the teacher came in. _Hm. Guess I'll talk to that girl later. She knows about Lucy, right?_ I thought as the teacher began his boring lecture.

* * *

-Break-

"Ah! Bye Lucy, I have to do something!" I waved to her. She nodded slightly and walked away. I felt the teeniest bit sad, but I brushed it off, and ran around to find the girl. Just when I thought that she was nowhere to be found, she appeared behind me and poked me.

"Looking for me? I'll take you to a private place." She grabbed my arm and led me to the back of the school. "You're wondering why she's dangerous, right?" I nodded. She sighed. "I knew her when I was a child. I was rich, and so was she. So-"

I cut her off. "Wait, LUCY IS RICH?!" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "Yes, part of the reason she hides her last name. No more interruptions. Now then, since we were both from rich families, we were often brought together to play with while the parents did their business. When she was a child, Lucy was happy, and smart. But her father feared her – she was _too_ smart for her own good that she was slightly...crazy, you might say. I overheard them talking about this when I was little." She took a deep breath, and crossed her arms.

"One of the conversations I heard was sickening." She bit her lip.

~Girl's Flashback in Girl's POV~

"Lucy! Want to go pick some flowers?" I cheerfully asked. She nodded happily.

"Sure! Ask your papa if we can borrow a vase!" Lucy suggested. I bounced up and down happily. _Papa is going to love them! He said he loved it when I brought him flowers. I'll pick a lot of pretty ones, and give it to him! I'll also give some to Lucy!_ I thought as I skipped to the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard sighing and deep voices talking. _Papa! But why is he upset?_ I bit my bottom lip as I sneaked a glance at him. It was also Lucy's father talking. I hid next to the doorway and listened.

"Lucy isn't that bad. She's just a natural genius!" I heard Papa say.

"Haru, she's only four years old and she already knows how to run the business already, and she says she understands what our loyal dog is saying. Don't you think she's the tiniest bit crazy?" I heard Lucy's dad sigh. _Crazy? Lucy isn't...crazy. Right? She's just really smart._ I thought, now biting my thumb nail.

"That's not...too crazy."

"She keeps saying strange things, like this morning, she said that if a man were to kill a bird, he was sentenced to be reborn as the very same bird in the past events because death was too good for a reward. She...She...She's mental! Crazy! Insane! My own daughter..." I heard little whimpers after that. I snuck another glance and saw that Lucy's father was trembling as Papa patted his back.

Papa sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I used to be part of an...organization. They,...they do special test experiments..."Papa said slowly. _I don't know what "ekshpearence" (_A/N. Remember, she's a kid at this time) _is, but if they're doing it on Lucy...it must be bad!_ I thought nervously.

"...T-They do...? W-W-Will it help her? S-Send her away! I don't want t-that ... _freak_ in my home!" I gasped lightly. _Lucy is going to be sent away! W-Why?!_

"They...do operations, or surgery, on the eyes or head." Papa sighed. I put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't bear to listen to anymore of this, so I ran outside to where Lucy was.

"L-Lucy!" I called out. She was crouching down, looking at something.

"The caterpillar says that if you give the plants food and water, it won't grow until it received enough love." She turned around and grinned at me. I fake smiled to her, so she wouldn't be worried.

"U-Um, Lucy. What does s-sur...surg? S-Surgery...? What does that mean?" I tried to pronounce the word.

"Giving treatments to people, usually involving looking inside their body with a medical knife," Lucy replied. My eyes widened. _...Surgery...on Lucy's...eyes?_

~End of Flashback, Gray's POV~

My eyes widened. _Lucy...was the one who got surgery..?_ (A/N. Btw, she was telling this flashback to Gray).

"Ever since the day she got surgery, her father became more evil, more dangerous. He held absolute control over her, and he distanced himself from everybody else. He even gained control of other families, like mine. My father works under him now." She bit her bottom lip nervously. "And Lucy... Lucy didn't have emotion anymore, and she became stranger. When she came back to school a few days after that, she came to school with bandages wrapped around both of her eyes, saying that she can see everything and that her dad is like the man with the bird."

"But...," She closed her eyes and opened them, exhaling," every time she finds a friend, her dad will find absolute control over that person's family, sometimes exe-" Just then, her mouth was covered by a pale-ish hand. I saw Lucy standing there, covering the girl's mouth, whose eyes widened.

"Don't pay attention to her last words, Gray. I'm no longer associated with my father." Lucy stated, looking straight at me in the eye.

"L-Lucy...i-is that why y-your eyes..." I pointed to them as she took off her glasses.

"They experimented on me. I'm a test subject. They wanted to see if I could see strange things, or if my vision could get a lot better than the average human. So much that my eyes changed colors from the needles." She put the glasses back on.

"B-But...then that girl..!" I pointed out.

"Her name...Lucille Heartfilia. My father won't speak of it, or the scientists. My other name...Number 74. Even with that name, I'm not dangerous." She tilted her head slightly.

"B-But your father,..."

"I'm no longer affiliated with him. We're...friends, ne?" She slowly removed her hand from the girl's mouth.

"Y-Yeah. We'll be sort of just like before," I tried to smile a little, but even if I did, it was fake. _If you could call this friendship, Lucy..._

* * *

I just wanted to get this off my back *stretches* Now that the her background is revealed, the rest of the story is just going to be- *cuts self off* What a spoiler :x I don't want to spoil my own story XD I think I have a couple grammar mistakes, but can you please point them out clearly and specifically? Thank you!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	5. The Girl Who's Normal Again

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 5 –The Girl Who's Normal Again

A/N HURRAYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER ASDFGHJKL;...Wait I'm the author here, pfft, but I can miss my own story too ;_; In case I forgot to tell you, I was on vacation and couldn't update! Sorry from the bottom of my heart ;_; Or brain...since brains technically "give" you emotions. Anyway, that girl from last chapter is just a throwaway sort of character. She won't need to be named unless I give her some sort of big importance! o3o Onto the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Gray's POV

I blinked. I blinked again. I rubbed my eyes and pinched my cheek. _What in the weird and crazy world I live in is going on here?_ I thought. Natsu...was...blushing...at Lucy?! And Lucy was ignoring yesterday like it never happened?! Let me help you here: _the_ dense Natsu actually blushed, and I just found out Lucy might have some crazy eye power or somewhat from whatever that surgery was.

"Gray? Gray?! GRAY!" I snapped out of my thoughts as Erza tugged on my ear and yelled in it. I jumped up in shock and rubbed my ear.

"Y-Yes?" I turned and faced the angry wrath of Erza. She sighed.

"I asked if you were okay. You were...acting a bit strange, today," She narrowed her eyes a little.

I shook my head. "I-I'm fine! I was just...err...worrying about my pet goldfish!" I quickly made up a lie. _Why would I have a pet goldfish, anyway? Pfft!_

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Since when did you have a goldfish? What's there to worry about a fish?" I gulped.

"Err...I-" I was interrupted by Natsu.

"ICE PRINCESS! You still owe me that fight!" He yelled and ran over to me. I thanked the gods for Natsu fighting with me so I wouldn't have to deal with Erza.

"Since when do _I_ owe _you_ anything, flame brain?!" I yelled back, preparing to punch him when Erza held me back by grabbing the back of my collar.

"Natsu...Gray...what have I said about fighting!?" She towered over us, a dark and deadly aura behind her. Natsu and I shrank.

"H-Hai! W-We were j-just...having a b-boy to boy conversation! I-It's how boys c-communicate! Right, Natsu!" I wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder as he did with mine.

"A-Aye!" He squeaked out. She returned to normal and nodded.

"Good. As long as you weren't fighting," She walked away, satisfied. As soon as she did, I grabbed Natsu's collar.

"Flame brain, you actually blushed, ehhh?! Wait 'till I tell the others," I grinned at the thought. Natsu grabbed my collar.

"So?! At least I can get a girl, unlike _you_, ice princess!" He growled. For the second time today, somebody stopped our fights.

"Gray, what are you doing?" I heard Lucy's emotionless voice. Natsu and I both looked up and saw Lucy standing there. Natsu instantly froze while I was laughing my butt off mentally at the sight of him. I straightened up and brushed some invisible dirt off my clothes.

"Nothing. By the way, I need to talk to you," I grabbed her arm – gently – led her away to an empty hallway.

"What is it, Gray?" She asked, staring up at me.

"Err...about yesterday...what happened to that girl?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"She's alive. Why?" She answered bluntly. I face palmed.

"Okay, not _that_ kind of answer..."

"There's no other answer."

I sighed. She could be really difficult sometimes. "So...we're still friends, right?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Why wouldn't we be? You're not in danger. I just see ghosts now and then," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay...wait, _what?!_ See ghosts?! Since when?!" I exclaimed.

"Since I got the surgery. Did you not listen yesterday?"

"Err...what other..."powers" do you...have?" I asked slowly.

She put a finger to her lips, thinking. But somehow, she still had that emotionless face and didn't even have a piece of her that looked like she was thinking, other than her finger. "I understand animals...sort of. Why?"

That was a good question. Why _did_ it really matter? She's just abnormal – that wouldn't really affect our friendship. But I still found it slightly creepy. Wait, I just realized that she already knew my name when she got here, and that she's been here before. Now when was _that?_ I've been in this town for a pretty long time, so I would've known if she's been here before.

I then realized I still haven't answered her question. I shook my head and replied, "Just curious. By the way, you've been here before, right?" She nodded. "When was that? I would've known if you were here."

"You don't remember me, then. That's okay. The past doesn't matter," She lightly shrugged. "Lunch is almost over. Let's go." She passed by me, and I couldn't help but lightly smell her. It was faint, but she smelled somewhat like a...what was that flower...a lily! I think it was a lily. I shrugged and followed her to our next class.

In class, Lucy was still drawing. However, it was a happy picture. She drew the same girl from before playing with someone in a flower field. She shaded the other person completely with her pencil, so I didn't know who it might be.

"That's a nicer picture," I whispered as soon as the teacher's back was turned to us. "Who's the new person?" I pointed to it with my pencil.

"My lover." She smiled softly, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I froze like Natsu earlier. A...lover...?!

"S-So, the new person is a boy?" I asked. I then just realized something again. _If she said the girl was Lucille Heartfilia, then how is the boy her lover? Come to think of it, Lucy never told us her last name. Plus, Lucille sounds almost like Lucy. Maybe it was a coincidence?_

"Isn't that Lucille, though?" I whispered softly, making sure no one else heard it – just in case. She nodded.

"That's me. Lucille is me." She whispered back, drawing some clouds.

I gulped. "T-Then what's the boy's n-name...?" She glanced at me for a second before returning to her drawing.

"Hm. Try to find out," She shrugged and shaded in the clouds. I was about to ask her about it again when the teacher interrupted me.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! WHAT ARE-" He then looked to Lucy, who was staring back at him. I think it was just my imagination, but Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly as she was staring at him. The teacher looked at her with a little fear in his eyes. "G-Gomen. Now then, back to the lesson," He turned around and returned to talking about the lesson again. I looked at Lucy questioningly.

"What was that all about?" I asked while looking at the teacher.

"Staring at him." She simply replied. I narrowed my eyes, but I decided not to question her any further than I already have.

-Time skip: After school-

Lucy and I were walking back to my house, since Ultear had already "begged" me a lot to invite Lucy again. I rolled my eyes just thinking about Ultear. Her exact words were,"GRAY! BRING LUCY OVER HERE AGAIN! She's such a sweetheart, unlike, ugh, _you!_" I sighed.

"Are you okay, Gray?" Lucy asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking about Ultear," I rolled my eyes again.

"Really? I think she was so nice," Lucy's eyes actually sparkled, but it looked a little weird since her face was always emotionless. When we reached my house, Ultear practically slammed open the door and lunge at Lucy. Unfortunately for her, Lucy side stepped just a little bit, so Ultear fell down on the pavement.

"Itai!" (A/N Ouch in Japanese) Ultear rubbed her sore nose. "GRAY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She pointed an angry, accusing finger at me.

"Ehh?! Lucy just sidestepped! Don't blame me!" I yelled back.

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT, STILL, IDIOTIC BROTHER! You pulled her!" She yelled back, growling.

"I WAS STANDING A FOOT AWAY FROM HER, BA~KA!" I growled back.

"I have cookies," Lucy held up a bag full of her homemade cookies. Ultear and I both straightened up and bowed.

"Moushiwake arimasen," (A/N. My deepest apologies in Japanese) We both simultaneously said and obediently followed her into the house, waiting the moment we would get to eat her delicious cookies.

"Lyon? Cookie?" Lucy asked him as soon as she saw him. When Lyon looked up from his book and drinking coffee, his eyes sparkled, his jaw dropped, and he dropped the coffee mug.

"H-Hai!" He replied quickly.

Lucy pointed to the shattered mug and the spilled coffee. "Your coffee." Lyon looked confused for a second before realizing what he did.

"A-AH! Sorry, I'll go clean it up," Lyon carefully cleaned up the soon as he was done, we all sat down at the table ready to eat her cookies again. Lucy opened the small bag and spread out the cookies. There were exactly 13, and there were 4 of us total.

_That means one of us gets to have an extra cookie. I won't let them take it!_ Lyon, Ultear, and I thought at the same time with fierce glares, while Lucy began to chew slowly on a cookie. The rest of us took a cookie, eyeing each other carefully.

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy stared at Gray, Ultear, and Lyon glaring at each other fiercely. She chewed on the cookie, thinking about why they were glaring at each other.

_Nice try, Ultear, but I'll be getting the extra cookie!_ Gray thought as he looked over to Ultear, who glared back at him with equal force. Gray already finished his first one, and reached for the second at the same time Lyon and Ultear did.

_Baka Gray, I'm the oldest. _I'll_ be getting the third cookie! _Ultear smirked as she chewed on the cookie.

_You both are idiots. I'm the middle – I deserve it. The middle child rarely gets any attention, so I'll be getting the cookie. _Lyon chuckled before taking a bite. Lucy had already eaten her second cookie, and there was only one more left. Ultear, Gray, and Lyon had finished their second cookie, too.

_IT'S GO TIME!_ They all thought, except for Lucy who was innocently licking some melted chocolate on her fingers.

"GRAY! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!" Ultear yelled and reached for it, only to be stopped by Lyon's hand pushing her head back.

"HAHA, SUCKERS! I WON'T LET ANYONE HAVE IT!" Lyon laughed and tried to grab it. Gray tripped both of them, making them fall backwards.

"All the idiots lose! I'm the one who gets it!" Gray yelled in triumph and successfully grabbing it.

"OH HE~~LL NO!" Ultear tripped him, making him fall and let go of the cookie. Ultear caught the cookie successfully with ease and was about to eat it when Lyon tackled her.

"Oh no you don't!" He tackled her, making the cookie being thrown high in the air. They all watched in horror as it flipped in air in slow motion. Suddenly, it fell into a familiar bag. They stared in shock as Lucy caught it in her small bag and put it back in her school bag.

"That was a mistake, gomenasai. I misplaced it," She explained. Everybody except for Lucy froze in shock and horror.

_The cookie was a failure?! _They all thought as Lucy stared at them in slight confusion.

Ultear 'ahem'ed and stood up, brushing off invisible dust. "So, Lucy, we'd like to get to know you better," Ultear announced, sitting down at the table again. Lucy tilted her head before sitting down across from Ultear. Gray sat next to her as Lyon sat next to Ultear.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, swinging and kicking her legs a little under the table.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Ultear asked, pointing to Lucy's eyes. Lucy blinked.

"You..forgot?" Lucy asked, tilting her head at the second word.

"Forgot what, exactly?" Lyon asked.

"They're just teal." Lucy said. Ultear and Lyon sweat dropped.

"Um...okay then. Gray said that your parents died when you were five months old, so who took care of you?" Lyon asked this time.

"New parent." She replied bluntly. They both sweat dropped again.

"Do you have any siblings?" Ultear and Lyon seemed to be taking turns at asking questions.

"No."

"Any lovers?"

"One."

"WHO?!"

"A boy."

"...What's his name?"

"Icey-kun."

"...ISN'T THAT A NICKNAME?!"

"Yes."

"...Okay then, what's your favorite hobby..?"

"Nothing."

.

.

.

.

.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes. Any other questions?"

"Err...no, I guess."

Lucy nodded and stood up, grabbing her school bag. "I'm leaving. Goodbye." She bowed and left the house.

"Wait! I'll walk you home!" Gray called out and caught up with her.

"Hm," She acknowledged. They walked in peace, enjoying the sun's last rays of warmth as it was slowly setting. Unbeknownst to them, a silver haired boy sat on one of the roofs of the many houses, looking down at them with binoculars.

"Mitsuketa, Lucy Heartfilia." The boy grinned, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

A/N Ooooo who is he?! *gasp* Of course you wouldn't know and I would _ But based on what's happened, you should be able to take a pretty good guess. Whoever gets the best estimate to who he is (not the name, just like...you get what I mean) will get a virtual hug from me~! XD Not the best, but oh well. Not like you can really give anything out in the wide and vast Internet world... anyway I'm also sure who her 'lover' is. I thought Icey-kun was a really big and gigantic and OBVIOUS hint. I also think it's cute XD Well, ja ne!

Mitsuketa- "I found you" in Japanese

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	6. The Girl Who's Being Targeted

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 6 – The Girl Who's Being Targeted

A/N YAYYYY I'M BACK XD Nah it was just like a two-day absence, psh. But I consider that a long time! *chibi tears* Nobody really guessed last chapter, so whoever took their take to read this Author's Note, I give you a virtual hug *hugs*. Bwahahaha the chapter name is so epic, I know *strikes fail epic pose* Nah, not really, but it does fit this chapter :3

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

? POV

"Mitsuketa, Lucy Heartfilia," I grinned as I looked through the binoculars. I put them away into the pocket of my black coat, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards my destination. As I jumped, I couldn't help but chuckle and brush away some stray silver hair away from my red eyes.

"After all this time, I've finally caught you. You're not getting away, and that boy won't either," I smirked. I continued to jump across rooftops until I saw the familiar tinted glass building. I stopped in my tracks and headed for the building.

When I reached near it, I jumped off a roof, landing safely in front of the building. I walked towards the entrance, letting the machine next to the door scan my eyes for confirmation. I walked in after that, going straight to the elevator. I went to the highest level, and got out of the elevator. In front of me was the familiar vast room that looked out to the city, and the desk near the end of the room.

"Toshiro, your report?" The man sitting at the desk asked me, his back facing me. I chuckled.

"Target spotted. She's in this town, after all." I stated, putting my hands into my coat pocket.

"Good. Keep a good eye on her," He replied, turning around so I could face him. I smirked.

"Hai, Mr. Heart~fil~i~a," I said his last name with a slight sing song tone, saying out every syllable. I bowed slightly and went back into the elevator.

* * *

Lucy's POV (A Little While Back)

As we walked down the sidewalk, I suddenly had a feeling somebody was watching us. My eyes widened and I quickly turned, looking up and around. I'm sure it was my imagination, but I was sure I saw a shadow on the rooftops. I frowned slightly.

"What's the matter, Lucy? Did my siblings scare you?" Gray asked, turning around to look at me. I didn't reply, instead walking back towards Gray's house a little bit. I looked down at the sidewalk near the spot I saw the shadow. Then I saw it – a single strand of silver hair that could've very well blended in with the sidewalk. My eyes widened as I picked it up.

_It's him! He's come back? _I thought, biting my bottom lip. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Gray put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head slightly. _I can't let him get in trouble from my father. I won't._

"Nothing. Thought I saw something." I shrugged his hand off and continued walking home. I frowned slightly. _How long has he been watching me? How long has he been here? Since when did Father stay in this town?_ I thought.

-Next Day-

As I sat in my seat, I couldn't help but wonder if he had enrolled in this school to look after me. When the teacher came in, I was glad that she didn't announce any new students. _So he's not coming here. Then, where?_ I glanced outside for a minute, but I didn't find him. I took out my notebook and a pencil, and started to draw again.

"Again, Lucy? Are you drawing your past memories, or something?" Gray whispered. I bit my lip slightly, thinking of a reply.

"Makes me feel better." I shrugged. I decided to draw _him_ and I when we were younger, since things like those always made me feel better afterwards.

"_Oh~? Which memory are you drawing now, little girl?" _I heard a ghost talk to me. I blinked. I haven't seen one in a while, but I guess it was fine. At least Gray doesn't mind it. This ghost usually talks to me, but I still didn't know his name.

"Two boys and I," I quietly whispered back. I first drew Gray when he was younger, his forehead slammed against _his_. I carefully drew Gray's head, smiling softly at it. I finished the rest of his small body, and went on to drawing him. I chuckled slightly as I remembered his appearance.

_I wonder how he looks like now. Or what's his personality now? He was always mischievous. And messy hair, too._ I thought, drawing his details with the precise accuracy from my memory. After that, I drew myself in the background, scolding at them. _Ah, those were good times._ I thought, shading in the rest of the drawings.

"One's your old lover, right? Who's the new one? Another one?" Gray asked.

"Someone I knew," I whispered back. I didn't reply to him again until lunch came, too busy with my thoughts.

-Lunch-

"Lucy, you've been acting a little strange since yesterday. What happened?" Gray asked as I took out my little box with chocolates. I tilted my head.

"Hm...?" I put a finger to my lips, and then shrugged. I sat down and opened the little box, taking out a chocolate and putting it into my mouth. Suddenly a bunch of hands grabbed the chocolates. I looked up, seeing Gray's friends putting a chocolate into their mouth.

"Oishii!" (A/N. Delicious in Japanese) They all said. I looked down at the box, seeing only one left.

"Huh..." I whispered, taking the last chocolate and eating it. They all look surprised at me for some reason, but then they started to sweat.

"O-Oh! Sorry Lucy, we ate practically all of your lunch without permission," Lisanna rubbed the back of her head nervously. I looked down at the empty box.

"Hm...," I tilted my head, thinking. I then grabbed out my little bag of cookies. I was planning to give it to Gray, but I didn't have much of a lunch now. I grabbed a cookie and took a bite, making sure nobody took a cookie without permission.

"You brought cookies?!" Gray exclaimed. I slowly nodded, taking another bite. I ate the rest of the cookies, except for one. I gave the last one to Gray.

"WHAT?! HOW COME HE GETS IT?!" Natsu yelled. I ignored him, like I always do. I didn't like him too much. He seems to like me, though.

"A-Arigatou," Gray rubbed the back of his head nervously and took a bite.

"Gray, can I have a piece?"

"Please Gray! Give me a piece!"

"Can I please have a piece?!"

"Give me a piece of that cookie!"

They all asked him for a piece of the cookie, staring intensely at him. I blinked. "It's only for Gray." I stated. They all 'aww'ed and sat down in their spot again.

"Heh! Isn't that right, Lu~cy?" I froze in my spot, hearing his voice.

"Oh! Lucy, this is the new student, Toshiro. He was in my class today!" Mira said happily. My eyes widened as I turned around. "But it seems like he knows you. Did you meet him before?"

His red eyes pierced me as he smirked. His silver hair grew out slightly than the last time I saw him, but he had almost the same hair style. He had his hands in his pockets, still staring at me. He still had an arrogant and secretive feeling about him.

I shook my head slightly, not wanting them to know about our connection. "Never seen him." I replied. His eyes widened slightly before returning to his piercing gaze.

"You called her Lucy, hm? That's your name, ne?" He said with his smooth and slightly arrogant voice, leaning towards me.

"Hai." I answered, keeping an emotionless face on still.

"Well, ja ne, Lucy. 'Was nice to meet ya. By the way, nice eyes," He smirked at me again, before turning around and giving a lazy wave as he walked away. My eyes narrowed slightly as I processed what he said.

"Isn't he so cool? He just has this cool and mysterious feeling about him!" Lisanna sighed happily.

"Ne, Lucy, it seemed like he knew you, but he said he didn't. Is there something going on?" Levy asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I answered. Levy shrugged, brushing it off.

"Are you sure you don't know him, Lucy?" Gray asked me.

"Never seen him." I replied. _He did enroll. Why? He wants me to come with him, right?! Just when things were going great._ I thought.

-After School-

I quickly walked out of school, hoping to avoid him.

"Lucy! Where're you going?" Gray asked.

"Have to be somewhere," I bit my lip and walked quickly again towards my home. Luckily for me, Gray went back towards his house, not even noticing that I was going to my home. I quickly took a shortcut through an alley, though I quickly regretted that.

"Mitsuketa, Lu~cy," I heard in the darkness ahead of me. He stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "You thought you could avoid me? Pretending like you never knew me? Hm?"

"I have no business with you. Please move," I stated, trying to move past him. He put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Not so fast. I've been trying to get you all this time, and now I've finally found you. I won't let you get away so easily." He glanced at me with those red eyes. "So those are the results of the surgery? You can see abnormal things now, right? Why didn't you tell me about this?" He gripped my chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted my head up to look at him in the eye.

"There was no need." I said. His eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you leave? He's been really waiting patiently all these years. Heck, even that girl transferred here because she knew you would be here," He brought my head up closer.

"He was never there for me."

"Then why didn't you contact _me_, at least? Instead you just went to your little boy, Gray. You know that's what he actually told you to do, you know," He raised an eyebrow and let go of my chin.

"He told me nothing," I narrowed my eyes slightly. What was he talking about?

"Eh, it's nothing. You never answered my questions, you know. Why did you avoid _me_, your brother?" Toshiro smirked at the last part.

* * *

*GASP* YES HE'S LUCY'S BROTHER! Even if they have totally different appearances, I'll explain later in the next chapter ;) If you thought he's the lover, hell no _ This is NOT an OC x Lucy fic! I should make one though in the later future... XD Picture of what he looks like is on my profile! Well then, until next time~

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	7. The Girl Who Got Captured

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 7 – The Girl Who Got Captured

A/N Sorry for the long wait *sweat drop* or what I consider to be a long wait. I just recently posted a Bleach fic so _ Juggling 4 stories at once...jeez! I'll still try my best to update as soon as possible though ;_; I keep leaving you with cliffies, huh? WELL TOO BAD XD Jk Cliffies are just like the best thing to leave...and it's a funny word to say. Cliffie, cliffie, or cliffy XD

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Toshiro's POV

"Eh, it's nothing. You never answered my questions, you know. Why did you avoid _me_, your brother?" I smirked. She slightly frowned. _Damn she locked up her emotions, huh?_ I thought.

"I have no business with you. Please move," She said and tried to get past me. I slammed a hand against the alley wall.

"Ah, why did you avoid your dear older brother, Lucy?" I leaned in, staring at her.

"I do not see you as my brother."

"Just because we're not blood related doesn't mean we're not siblings. Come on, where's that happy go lucky smile back then?" I tugged at both of her cheeks. However, she still didn't smile. I let go and straightened up. "Well, whatever. Father wants you back. You still haven't completed your order. Don't try to resist," I grabbed her wrist and smirked at her.

"No." She replied. I scowled.

"I'll have to use force if necessary. This ain't an option. You're going with me," I hissed. She still stayed.

"No." She repeated.

"Tch. Have it your way," I quickly went behind her and hit the back of her neck hard. She instantly went unconscious. Before she could fall and hit the ground, I caught her and put her on my back. "Light as ever. Well, let's go," I muttered to myself before carefully climbing up a long ladder to the rooftop, and jumping from rooftop to rooftop from there on. However, I didn't notice that her bag was left in the alley.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

I lightly blinked my eyes awake as I started to wake up. _Where...am I?_ I thought. Then I remembered Toshiro knocked me out in the alley! My eyes snapped open completely. I looked around and saw that Toshiro was carrying me, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He turned his head slightly.

"Oh? Awake now, hm? Don't worry, we're almost there. Don't fall off now, or else you'll die," He chuckled at the last part. I didn't bother to reply. After a few more minutes, he jumped off a roof safely in front of a large glass building and let me down. However, before I could try to run away, he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Running away? Father won't be happy," I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He led me into the building and then to the elevator, which went to the top floor. I was already dreading the moment I would face my father after so long. The dreaded moment came as the elevator doors opened.

"You're back, Toshiro? You brought her, didn't you?" I heard the man at the desk say, his back facing us as he looked through the window.

"Yeah yeah, aren't you, Lucy?" He leaned down and tugged a bit, motioning for me to say something.

"I'm here, Father," I said. The man turned around, looking the same as he did when I last saw him.

"Lucy. Do you remember your order last time?" He asked. I didn't reply. "LUCY!" He barked. I slightly flinched at the loud and roughness of his voice.

"Hai. To not associate with Gray Fullbuster. If so, capture him and bring him alive and healthy," I said monotonously, reciting his exact words.

"Exactly. And you _have_ associated with Gray Fullbuster. It seems that you haven't gotten over your so called lover yet, because you failed to capture him in the end. Was there anything wrong with him, at least? Any illness, depression?"

"No. Nothing wrong," I replied, the light in my eyes slowly faded away. I recalled the first day of school where I said there was nothing wrong with Gray. I was focused on my order at that time.

"Anything unusual about your eyes?"

"They attract many people."

"Good. Use it to successfully bring Gray here without any suspicion – when I release you, that is."

"Hai, Father," I felt like I didn't necessarily feel alive – like a robot.

"Toshiro, take her to the fifth floor to her new room. If she disobeys anything, do whatever you see fit as punishment for her," He ordered. Toshiro nodded and took me back into the elevator.

"Hear that? Any punishment _I_ see fit. Not like you'll dare disobey," Toshiro said, glancing at me at the corner of his eye. When we arrived at the fifth floor, he took me to my new room. It was really bland, but also really big. There weren't any big furniture other than a large grand bed, an equally grand couch, a large wardrobe, and a small table with one chair.

"...This is it?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Bathing quarters are in there." He pointed to a door inside the room. "You'll be staying here quite a while for Father's...tests, I should say," Toshiro smirked, "so when I'm not here, someone will be bringing you meals three times a day. See ya," He walked away and put his hands into the pockets of his large black coat, the door automatically closed and was locked as he left.

"Huh..." I walked over to the other side of the room, noticing a small window there. My eyes widened slightly as I looked through it. It had a view of my school, and was close enough to barely recognize who entered and exited. I then sat on the floor, just staring at the window. _What should I do...?_

* * *

-The Next Day, Gray's POV-

_Eh? Lucy isn't here? Strange, _I thought as I spotted her empty desk. People were now spreading rumors about her, even though I thought it ended a long time ago. I keep hearing whispers of how "she might be with other guys" or "she went to go turn people into stone" or even that she died – I ignored them all, though.

"Gray Fullbuster? Gray? GRAY!" I snapped into reality as I noticed the teacher yelling at me.

"H-Hai?" I nervously asked.

He sighed. "Do you know the answer to this problem?" He pointed to the board where the problem was displayed. I shook my head no, even though I did know the answer. The teacher then went to move onto another person.

I sank into my thoughts again. _Lucy, where are you? Wait, she could just be sick. Yeah, people get sick all the time. But for some reason, I got a bad feeling about this._..I nervously bit my bottom lip.

-Lunch-

"EHH?! What do you mean, Lucy isn't here?!" Natsu yelled.

I frowned. "I mean exactly what I said. Lucy isn't here."

Erza put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax, Gray. She could just be sick." I shook her hand off.

"Yeah, but for some reason I got this nagging feeling that that's not the reason. Maybe I'm just paranoid about this, though," I sighed.

"Probably just your idiotic brain," I felt a tick grow on my head as I heard Natsu say that.

"So you know what a brain is for once?!" I growled as I slammed my forehead against his.

"Damn straight, ice princess!" He yelled back. I then felt a murderous intent coming in waves towards us. We both turned slowly, staring straight into Erza.

"_WHAT...DID...I...SAY...ABOUT...FIGHTING?!_" Erza yelled. We both trembled, but didn't dare reply. She then calmed down soon after that, somehow. "Well then, I say we visit her later after school. Who knows her address?"

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nobody?!" She exclaimed. Everybody shrugged.

"Well, I walked her to her house once but I forgot the path," I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, that's no help. We'll just have to wait until she gets back, then," Lisanna threw her hands up and sighed.

"Hm? What's going on here?" I recognized the slightly deep and smooth voice of Toshiro. I turned around and looked at him. He returned the stare, his eyes locking me in place.

"Just talking about Lucy. By the way, have you seen her, Toshiro?" Lisanna asked.

"That so? In that case, no, I haven't. She's absent, isn't she?" He replied while glancing at Lisanna for a second before looking at me again.

"Yeah. If you see her, tell me." Erza said. Toshiro put his hands into his pockets.

"Sure thing." Toshiro replied, now eyeing Erza.

"So, Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. I honestly wanted to ask that, too.

Toshiro shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Thought I'd get to know some people better. Nice to meet ya," He smirked and walked away. For a second I thought he glanced back at me. I frowned. He didn't feel very trustworthy, and he's emitting all signs to stay away from him. But, there's this particular feeling about him that has a sense of familiarity about him.

_Too many instincts about this. What's really going on here?_ I thought, eyeing the silver-haired figure walking away.

* * *

-Back To Lucy, Normal POV-

Lucy stared out the window, noting that it probably wasn't time for school to end yet. There wasn't a clock in the room, but she figured by the absence of students walking home that it wasn't time yet. There was a small click and the door opened. She didn't bother turning around.

"Lucy-sama, I have brought lunch. It consists of simple curry, as Heartfilia-sama requested." The maid said. Lucy didn't reply, so the maid brought the cart over to Lucy, and left. The door automatically closed and locked like before. Lucy eyed the food, and decided to eat it against her heart's judgment. She slowly ate it, not even noticing the taste. After she was finished, she put it back on the tray.

"Huh...my bag," She muttered. She had noticed that it wasn't with her when she was being carried to her father's building. _Maybe Gray would find it. But it has no clues leading here._ She thought. Lucy then decided to take a bath.

She opened the wardrobe, picked out a simple blue dress that was already prepared along with other clothes, and went into the bathing quarters. It wasn't as grand and shiny as the one she had in the mansion, but it was of higher quality than normal tubs.

Lucy set the towel and her clothes onto a rack, and turned on the water. She waited for it to be warm before stripping of her school clothes, and settled into the water. Lucy sat in it, not feeling the heart to properly bathe. After about thirty minutes of soaking in it and staring into her reflection in the water, Lucy got out and changed into her clothes.

She dried her hair and went back into the room, now sitting on the couch. _There's nothing really to do,_ she thought. She tried to have fun by rolling around and jumping on the bed, but it didn't really work. Everything that could have entertained her, including her phone, was in her bag, which was left behind in the alley.

The door opened, and another servant came in. "Lucy-sama, it's time for your test." She said. Lucy merely followed her in silence as they went to her father's laboratory room. There was a metal table in the middle of the room, springing up unpleasant memories.

"Ah, Lucy. It's time for your test. Lay down on the table for me," Lucy's father jerked his head towards the metal table as he wrote something on a clipboard in hand. She obeyed as some of her father's scientists began strapping her down with metal restraints on her wrists and ankles.

"..How long?" She whispered, though her father heard.

"Not too long. Approximately 15 minutes. If not, oh well." Her father replied. He stopped and looked at the scientists. "You may start. Tell me the results afterwards." He ordered. They nodded and began.

It was just a simple physical test at first, like the eyes, ears, and the mouth. Then they injected some liquids into her, and started to monitor her on various things. She didn't seem to feel it though, because she felt like she was dead, or a zombie. She merely blinked and stared up at the ceiling, not even noticing they injected multiple liquids into her. After what seemed like eternity, they stopped.

"We have injected the usual drugs. She may not be able to withstand them like before since it has been some while, but it won't be fatal to her body. She appears to be fine. Her heartbeat is regular, and there is no sickness. Perfect shape." The scientists informed him. Her father nodded and wrote down some other things on the clipboard.

"Clean her of any blood leaking out. Afterwards, release her." He ordered. They nodded and began to do so, cleaning up leaking blood and putting a bandage over it. A servant then led her back to her room. By this time, the moon was already high in the night sky.

Tonight was a full moon, which appeared to seem prettier with some stray clouds around it, making the moon's light illuminate them into a perfect picture. _Are you seeing this, Gray?_ She thought. At the same, Gray was staring out his window, looking at the moon. _Lucy.._he thought.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL; I hate myself for making Lucy's father so cruel by giving her those tests *shivers* but it had to be done! This is like a uh...uh...idk what kind of story to call this but you can say it's a creepy scientist-like story _ Well, things will get better soon! ;D It's also so hard to fit Toshiro's personality -_-" Mysterious and arrogant at the same time...so hard _

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


	8. The Girl Who I Will Find

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 8 – The Girl Who I Will Find

A/N *sniff sniff* I really tortured Lucy in the last chapter.. *sobs* I PLEDGE TO NEVER TORTURE LUCY…..publicly *imagines Lucy being wound in chains innocently with Gray/Natsu/whateverFTboythat'shot standing on top of her*…..nah too rough _ Well, good news! You're going to like this chapter because-...just go read it _

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Gray's POV

I noticed that Lucy was absent again. I frowned and bit my bottom lip nervously. _It's not like her to be absent. Well, maybe she really is sick. But she didn't look sick the last time I saw her,_ I thought, absently taking a bite of my lunch.

"Gray! Are you listening?" Lisanna waved her hand in my face. I blinked and shook my head, swallowing down the food.

"Just thinking about Lucy. After school, I'm going to remember the path….," I looked down and sighed.

Lisanna shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry! Tomorrow, she'll be here at school I bet!" She reassured me. "Anyway, we were just asking if you wanted to go to the new ice cream shop that recently opened! But since you're going to have plans after school, maybe some other time then?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"You okay, Gray? We know you're worried and stuff, but like Lisanna said, I'm sure she's fine," Erza put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back to her halfheartedly.

"Oi, stop sulking, ice princess! I'm just as worried for her as you are!" Natsu growled in between from shoving his face full of food. I blinked and laughed.

"Sure thing, flame brain. Since when did you become so wise?" I smirked back at him and continued eating my lunch.

"WHY YOU-!" He jumped up but Erza pulled him back down and punched the back of his head.

"Sit down, Natsu," She ordered him. He weakly nodded and sat back down.

I smiled softly at the scene, suddenly imagining Lucy sitting there with the rest of us, absently eating her chocolates – which she shouldn't only have for lunch – with those emotionless yet innocent eyes of her.

_Lucy…__._

* * *

To Lucy, Normal POV

Lucy gripped her covers harder, trembling from a nightmare, even though it was afternoon. She had gotten really tired from her recent "tests". Her father still wanted to see if any drugs would affect her unique eyes. Suddenly, a loud knocking sound woke her up. She opened her eyes and sat up. There leaning in the doorway, was Toshiro.

"Oh. Awake?" He smirked. She didn't reply. "Well, you're lucky. The test was messed up. Turns out one or two of 'em was mixed up with a sleeping drug. You should feel sleepy for the rest of the day or so," He shrugged.

"….Lucky how…?" She softly asked.

"Father didn't trust those scientists anymore and is suspending the tests for now. You're still getting eye examinations and physical examinations, though." He raised an eyebrow. "You wish Gray was here, huh?"

"….." She merely stared at him.

"Breakfast, or should I say lunch, is here. Eat up or you'll make this harder on yourself. But….."He trailed off and started walking towards her. He leaned into her ear, whispering, "if you don't eat up, I can't get you out of here. Your body would be too weak." Her eyes widened. He put a finger to his lips. "If you wonder what I'm planning, go right on wondering. Later," He straightened up and lazily waved as he walked towards the door, kicking the food cart softly inside. He gave her a knowing smirk as the door closed.

"….Toshiro….."She muttered and made her way to the food cart. It was like any other fancy breakfast she had before. (A/N. Since I'm not much of a fan of "fancy foods" and I don't know any anyway, I'm not going to detail it _). She picked up the utensils laid out before her and started eating slowly.

After she was done, she just gently pushed the food cart near the door. She laid down on the bed, feeling sleepier by the moment from the sleeping drug. She fought to stay awake though, because she was thinking about Toshiro's intentions. His words kept repeating in her head. _If you don't eat, I can't get you out of here…._

_….don't eat, I can't get you out of here…._

_…..I can't get you out of here…._

_….get you out of here….._

Her eyes fluttered close, succumbing to the welcoming sleep. Her thoughts were still stuck on his words, however. As she slept, she unconsciously mumbled, "Gray…...get me…..out of here….".

* * *

-Normal POV still, to Gray-

Gray whipped his head around. He thought he had heard Lucy's voice, but apparently it was just his imagination. He shrugged and finished the rest of his lunch.

"Something the matter, Gray?" Erza asked, putting her lunch away. He shook his head.

"It's nothing." He replied. Erza didn't believe him, but she didn't bother pestering him about it.

"WHEW! I am stuffed!" Natsu burped and patted his stomach in content. Knowing him, he had eaten a mountain load of food. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, we're going to be late. Only about seven more minutes until class," Lisanna tapped her watch. They all stood up and walked to their respective classes, except for Gray and Natsu. Gray was about to walk away when Natsu pulled on the back of his collar.

"Ice princess, after school, I'm gonna go with you." He told Gray. Gray grinned.

"Sure thing, flame brain. No need to tell me that. What, you felt the need to be a hero?" Gray snickered.

"What'd you say, ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu growled.

"I said what I said, flame brain! Did you turn deaf, too?" Gray growled back. Suddenly they felt a murderous aura in front of them. They blinked and slowly turned their head. _The_ Erza Scarlet was towering over them, her anger radiating off in red waves.

"_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING?!_" She boomed. They both trembled and put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"W-We w-w-were just having a f-friendly f-f-fight! R-Right, Natsu?" Gray stammered, looking over to Natsu with expectancy.

"A-AYE!" Natsu squeaked out. Erza immediately calmed down and returned to normal. She crossed her arms, closing her eyes.

"That's good. Just don't go overboard," She reminded them and walked away.

"WHEW!" They both exclaimed, walking back to class with Erza.

* * *

-After School-

"We're gonna start with my house. For some reason, she really likes to go to my house and I walked her back home from there. I just barely remember which way she took, so we'll start from there," He told Natsu, who agreed for once.

They both walked to Gray's house and was now at the sidewalk just outside of Gray's house. "I know we went this way, but that's it." Gray pointed to the left down the road and sidewalk. "We can just start walking down the path or something. Better than nothing."

"Fine," Natsu crossed his arms. They walked down the path, trying to find any clue to Lucy's whereabouts. They often stumbled upon dead ends and sometimes angry neighbors. For some reason, dogs and cats chased after them – even a pet rabbit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS NEIGHBORHOOD?!" Natsu yelled as they were running away from yet another angry dog.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! THINGS WERE PEACEFUL BEFORE _YOU_ CAME!" Gray accused.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu stopped in his tracks and slammed his forehead against Gray's.

"IDIOT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Gray yelled and pointed to the fast and vicious white-looking dog coming rapidly closer to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed and took off with Gray.

They ran around the corner and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry! We're in a-"Gray was interrupted by the 'someone', who was a lady.

"That's quite alright. PLUE! CALM DOWN!" She then yelled at the white dog, which stopped in its tracks and immediately sat down on the pavement. Upon further inspection, it looked like a snowman.

"…That's…a dog?" Natsu muttered.

"….I don't know….isn't it just a mini version of Frosty the Snowman?" Gray muttered back.

"Are you two friends of Lucy's?" She asked them. They nodded.

"How'd you know? And how do you know Lucy? Do you know where she is?!" Gray asked. The lady smiled.

"I know because she talks about her new friends that are, and I quote, 'loud, energetic, crazy, and one of the most predictable people.' I know Lucy because I'm her landlady (A/N. I just wanted to make her nice – and pretty if you have the same imagination as mine -….no one likes a mean landlady :T) and sadly, I do not know where she is." She answered.

"Oh…okay." Natsu said with a depressing tone.

"Oh…wait, landlady?! Then you know where her house is?!" Gray asked. She chuckled.

"Of course. Keep going straight down this path, turn right on the second intersection, and then keep going straight until you see a nice orange-reddish apartment building." She told them.

"Thanks! By the way, if you're her landlady, shouldn't you be at the apartment?" Gray scratched his cheek in confusion.

"I'm taking Lucy's dog, Plue, on a walk! Unfortunately he ran away, so I was happy when he showed up with you two!" She cheerfully answered and walked away with 'Plue'.

"…..Lucy has…..a dog?"

"….Flame brain, that's a snowman."

They followed her instructions and was now walking towards the said apartment not too far away from their sight. "Looks like a pretty nice apartment from here." Natsu commented as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I wonder how it looks-W-WHOAA!" Gray slipped on something and fell down forward on the pavement. "Ouch…that hurts." He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his red nose. "What did I…"Gray trailed off as he saw a familiar looking strap that led to the darkness in the alley.

"Isn't that….our school bag…?" Natsu's eyes widened. He dragged it out from the darkness. They both gasped.

"N-No way…..i-it's Lucy's school bag." Gray spoke quietly. There, in all its glory, was Lucy's school bag that was partially damaged. A photo had partially slipped out, revealing half of its picture. There on the photo was a small white haired boy grinning and holding hands with someone else.

* * *

GASPPPPP THEY FOUND LUCY'S BAG O3O It was bound to happen anyway XD Sorry if it's so short I just reaaalllllyyy wanted to get this out of the way. And Toshiro is helping Lucy! O3O! Unexpected, huh~? Actually maybe one or two readers might've expected it but oh well *cough cough* If you're wondering how no one really caught him saying that to Lucy, let's just say he messed with the security cameras _ and nobody else was around ;D

-Amayano


	9. The Girl Who We Helped Save

-With A Stained Lily Upon Your Eyes-

Chapter 9 – The Girl Who We Helped Save

A/N Ahhhh I left you with a little cliffy didn't I? ;D I'm not sure if I could properly call it a cliffy though…..and to those who wanted a GraLu moment…..*cough cough* There'll be….somewhat…..of a moment *ahem* You can just read on ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail**

Gray's POV

"N-No way…it's Lucy's school bag," I spoke quietly. I noticed that there was a photo slipping out of it, as did Natsu. He gently picked up the photo.

"Eh? This looks just like you, Gray," Natsu held up the photo for me to see. My eyes widened. Sure enough, on the left side of the photo, there was a small little boy with raven hair holding up a peace sign, and holding hands with a slightly shorter blonde girl. She was laughing, it seemed, and she also held hands with a white-haired boy, who was grinning. In the background were three adults – two women and one male. One of the women had somewhat short raven hair, while the other woman had blonde hair put up into a high bun. The male adult had trimmed tan/blonde hair with a 'bushy' mustache (A/N. I didn't know how to describe his mustache…if you know who I'm talking about).

"Who are these people? I would've said this looks like Toshiro, but he looks too happy-go-lucky to be him," Natsu scratched his head. A drop of sweat rolled down my forehead as I noticed the woman with raven hair. _T-That's…my mom. H-How? And that blonde girl….that has to be Lucy! I met Lucy before? W-When? _I thought, searching my memories desperately. I couldn't remember anything that much before the age of 8. What happened back then?

Natsu put a hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. "Dude, you okay? Your eyes were widened and sweat started rolling down your forehead. Something the matter with this picture?" He frowned.

I shakily pointed my index finger to the woman with raven hair in the background. "T-That's…my mom," I whispered loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened.

"W-What? What are you talking 'bout? Don't joke around with me, Gray," He tried to laugh but it only came out halfheartedly. "Y-You're kidding…..right? Then….you know…..them?" He pointed to the blonde girl and the white haired boy. I shook my head slowly.

"No, but I have an idea who they might be. L-Lucy…..and Toshiro," I muttered. Then, memories crashed back down on me.

"_Icey-kun~! Matte!"_

_"I told you to stop calling me that, Lucy!"_

_"But you're cool! Like ice!"_

_"Gray~! Toshiro~! Where you going?"_

_"Hey Gray, let's prank Lucy tomorrow! It's April's Fools Day tomorrow, after all!"_

_"Kyaa~! You guys are so mean!"_

_"Sorry Lucy! Toshiro's idea!"_

_"Was not! You're the one who thought to scare her!"_

A new voice entered.

"_Now now, play nice. You wouldn't want your father to look at you with dirt and scratches, would you?"_

_"Fine. But he's not my real father!"_

_"Don't say that. He still loves and cares for you. If you're covered in scratches, he'll worry."_

_"…..Mmkay. Come on, Icey-kun, Toshiro-kun."_

_"Heh. Whatever."_

_"I told you to not call me that!"_

_"Dai~suki!"_(A/N. To those who don't know, it means 'I like you' or 'I love you')

"_D-Don't say it like that!"_

_"But it's true!" _

Then, more vivid memories sprung up.

* * *

-Flashbacks- (Still in Gray's POV)

I ran with Toshiro across the large field. We couldn't find Lucy anywhere. We even asked that other girl that's a friend of Lucy's, but she didn't know either.

"Where'd she go? It's going to rain soon," Toshiro frowned as he looked up at the gray clouds. I bit my lip nervously.

"….Let's head to the river," I said quietly. Toshiro stopped in his tracks, making me stop running too.

"What?! Are you crazy? Whenever it's raining, it always floods! Luckily the mansion is a good and safe distance away from the river, but why the river?!" He shouted and pointed to the direction of the river. The river was actually a little small, but its water level would rise and its current would go faster every time a storm came. On most rainy days, it probably only raised about two centimeters. But today wasn't one of those common rainy days. The clouds were so dark it almost looked black.

"Lucy likes to hang out there. The girl said she was depressed. Lucy would go there, even if it meant a storm," I told him seriously. He frowned, but eventually gave in.

He sighed. "Fine. The moment we grab Lucy, we run back to the mansion. This storm doesn't look good," He looked back up at the clouds. We then ran for the river again. When we reached it, we saw Lucy sitting under a tree, knees touching her chest.

"Lucy!" I called as I ran over to her. She was shaking and crying. "What's wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"H-He's…going to send me away. Somewhere scary. It's b-basic knowledge. Anybody who gets e-experimented on immediately t-think themselves as a f-freak. Just like that bird. That bird. It d-died three days later," She muttered and rocked back and forth. I remembered the bird Lucy was talking about. A week ago, Lucy found a rare bird. Lucy had taken it back to the mansion, in hopes she could keep it. Her parents agreed. But then the next day she found it missing, and found out her father experimented on it. It died three days later after that.

"Shh….it's okay, Lucy," I hugged her and she slowly calmed down. Just then, it started pouring hard. She got out of my grasp and went over to Toshiro, who decided to stay at the top of the small hill. (A/N. Scene picture: The field is flat with grass and stuff, and at the river, the ground turns into a small slope with the river at the bottom. Lucy is on the little slope where a tree is growing, and Toshiro is at the part where it just begins to go down.)

"Gray-kun! It's a storm!" She called out to me, being safely held by Toshiro.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I yelled back. The ground had gotten slippery by then. I carefully stepped up and up the slope, grabbing onto low tree branches to help me. Suddenly, I slipped and fell backwards. All of our eyes widened.

"GRAY!"

Their yells were the last thing I heard before I hit my head on a rock and blackened out.

~Change Flashbacks~~

"Gray Fullbuster, how are you doing?" I saw a man in a white outfit. Everywhere around me was white – the outfits, the walls, the curtains. _W-Where am I….? What happened?_ I searched my mind for any memories. I couldn't remember what happened to me. For some reason, the back of my head hurt a lot. Realizing I haven't replied to the man's question, I slowly nodded.

"W-Where…am I?" I whispered.

"You're in the hospital. Do you feel alright?" He asked me. Didn't he already ask me this? I nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head. He frowned and wrote some things on a clipboard. "Anywhere beside your head hurt?" I shook my head again. "Alright. In about a day or two, you can go home after we do some examinations so we know you're safe to go home."

He then smiled at me and left. I looked around. There were machines that were beeping and women in other white outfits around the room. I looked over to the door and saw a blonde girl and a white haired boy. I was confused. Who were they? Why are they here? Were they visiting me in the hospital? Then I looked over and saw my mom standing next to them. I smiled at her before I let sleep take over me again.

~Change Flashbacks~~

"Come on, Gray. Let's go," My mom held my hand and led me out of the house. For some reason strangers were taking out furniture and things away and into large trucks.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked her. She smiled.

"We're just moving somewhere else," She replied. Then I heard two shouts behind me. I turned around and saw the blonde girl and the white haired boy from the hospital.

"Wait! Gray!" The boy called out. I stared at them. How did they know my name? My head began to feel fuzzy.

"Mom, who are they? My head feels weird now," I whispered to her. She frowned and took me to the car. As I sat in the backseat of the car, I stared at the two who were yelling. Then, as we drove by, a blonde woman and a blonde man took them away. But the last thing I saw from them was the blonde girl, who was crying and reaching her hand out towards me.

"Mom, who were they?" I asked her again. She shook her head.

"Just my friend's kids," She replied.

"Oh."

Somehow, I didn't believe it though.

~Flashback Change~~

I walked around the school. I recently just moved up to junior high school, or rather middle school. I didn't really know anybody here except for Natsu. He was the first friend I made at my new elementary school when I moved. It was still early so class didn't start yet. Other than the teachers and staff, only a few people including me were here.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu swung and arm around my shoulder.

"Yo," I replied, not bothering to look at him. I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. As Natsu was blabbering nonsense like usual, I noticed a blonde girl with shoulder-length hair walking towards us in the hallway. Maybe not towards us, but in the opposite direction of us. She had surprisingly teal eyes. Our eyes locked for a moment when I stopped. Natsu walked a few steps ahead before he realized I stopped. The girl stopped, too.

"Oi, what's the matter?" He asked me. I ignored him.

"…..Are you a student here?" I asked her. She smiled slightly.

"No." And with that, she walked down the hallway again. I blinked and shrugged. Visitors come all the time to Magnolia. Doesn't really make a different for a school here. Natsu and I then continued our way to the classroom.

* * *

-Back to Reality-

"….What…happened?" I muttered, not believing my memories. Did I really have amnesia when I was a kid? Were they really my childhood friends?

"Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" Natsu asked me once again. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Y-Yeah…." I muttered. A strong breeze came and lifted the photo out of Natsu's hand. We looked to each other before running after the stray photo. It was really hard to catch since it kept flying around in the air, and when it finally landed, another breeze would come. Finally, I managed to jump up and catch it.

"Whew!" I then realized I was holding it the other way, so I was looking at the back of it. There, written in nice black letters – in pen, perhaps - at the top, **HEARTFILIA KONZERN, MAGNOLIA.** Underneath it written in fancy handwriting said, _Hope you get there, Gray._

"Ehh? This was recently written," Natsu pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I can smudge it," He put his right index finger on the 'a' in Magnolia, and dragged it across. Sure enough, it left a little smudge. _Somebody recently wrote this? And to me?_ I bit my lip and frowned.

"Ya need help?" We both heard a familiar smooth voice. We turned around and saw Toshiro leaning against a lamp post.

"T-TOSHIRO?!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? I asked if you needed help. You know, finding where that is," He gestured to the photo. I frowned, remembering that he was my childhood friend. I walked over to him, grabbed part of his black coat, and led him around the building corner.

"We need to talk," I said and crossed my arms.

"About?"

"My accident when I was little," I hissed. His eyes slightly widened before returning to his somewhat narrowed eyes.

"You remember? Good, we can make this quicker," He smirked. "We're going to save Lucy – again."

I frowned. "Fine, but we're talking about it later. She's at Heartfilia Konzern building or whatever right? Most likely her dad's company." He grinned instead of smirking.

"Yeah. He hates you."

"Good. I hate him too. He's a sick father."

He chuckled. "Glad he ain't my real father. You should probably say bye to him," He jerked his thumb around the building corner. I nodded. I walked around the corner to where Natsu was waiting.

"No explanation. You – go home," I told him. Natsu's eyes bulged out.

"What the heck ice princess?! You looking for a fight?!" He yelled. Toshiro came out around the corner, too.

"Do it Pinky," Toshiro's voice darkened – much like that of Erza's. Natsu instantly cowered.

"H-Hai…." He muttered and walked away. I faced Toshiro.

"Alright, which way is the building whatever?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. He motioned his hand for me to follow.

"Shortcut's this way," He ran over to an alley and stopped to wait for me. I chuckled and ran after him. There was a brick wall in the alley, though.

"…..Are you sure this is the right path?" I scratched my cheek. He nodded and put his hand on the bricks. He hovered his hand over some bricks before pushing into one. Then, all of the bricks fell down.

"Trick," He smirked and jumped over the pile of the bricks before running again. I quickly followed him out of the alley. "So far when it's running," He muttered to himself. I was confused at what he said, but I just brushed it off. We turned at many intersections, careful to not run in busy streets. After about ten minutes of that, we reached a tall glass building.

"Uh….looks….pretty normal. You know, if this is Lucy's father's building, he'd had security cameras," I pointed out. He nodded.

"Took 'em out," He reached into his pocket and pulled out some wires and threw them into a nearby trash can. I sweat dropped. We walked up to the front door, where there was a scan there. He bent down and let it scan his eyes before the door opened. "Well, I gotta pick you up," He said nonchalantly. Then, with some super human strength or something, he picked me up and put him on his back. He then walked in as if it were an everyday thing or something.

"W-"He cut me off by smiling just the tiniest bit and put his right index finger to his lips. I understood what he meant and nodded. He looked around, before carefully running – somehow – into what seemed like the janitor's closet. He then set me down – not quite gently, I should say.

"What the heck was that about?" I hissed at him.

"Sensors. If the system only scanned one person's eyes, then the sensors will only look for the footsteps of only one person. If you were to walk or run in there with me, then you would've sounded the alarm," He shrugged. "Stairs should be here, somewhere," He muttered, pushing away the mops and buckets.

"H-How can stairs be inside a _janitor's closet?!_" I whisper-shouted to him. He held up his index finger to me, as if to say 'one moment'.

"Mitsu-ke-ta~!" He whispered out the syllables. He pushed on a hidden button on the wall. There was a small rumbling sound before a hidden door slowly lifted up, revealing stone stairs going up. "Come on," He whispered and walked into the concealed entrance. I blinked and rubbed my eyes before deciding I wasn't dreaming. I followed him, and as soon as I did, the door slowly closed. Luckily, there were already lights inside.

We headed up the stone stairs, and after about 14 steps or so, it would stop at each floor – I assumed by the numbers on the doors – and if you still wanted to go up you'd have to turn and go up the next staircase. (A/N. It's just like at those parking garages near malls or airports…you know e-e After walking a bunch of steps it sort of ends at each floor….*sigh* Idk how to explain this e-e)

Finally Toshiro stopped at the door labeled 5. "Her floor. She's here," He quietly told me. He proceeded to open the door very quietly, just like all of the things he's done in this building. He talks quietly, he walks and runs silently – he's like a freaking ninja. Toshiro made sure to see that it's clear before moving out. Suddenly a servant or employee turned around one of the corners in the hallway – towards us. "Hide," He whispered. I looked around and to my luck, there was another janitor's closet. I frantically opened the door – trying to be quiet, of course – and closed most of it. I let out a tiny opening so I could see what was happening.

"Toshiro-sama," The servant/employee – I couldn't tell – greeted him. He lifted a hand and waved lazily.

"Yo. Mind if I take that to Lucy instead?"

"N-No. You can take it to her."

"Later."

I saw him grab the tray of food out from the person's hands and walked away. Then, he stopped walking. He snapped softly. I looked around the best I could from my small view before heading out.

"This way," He pointed to the left of the intersection – the opposite way from the employee or whatever came from. We walked down the bland hallways and turned left. The hallways looked pretty much the same. The walls and ceilings were just a light beige color, while the floor were tiled in white. The only differences were probably doors and a sign here and there, like for the bathrooms. We continued walking down the hallway until he stopped in front of a door with a keypad. There weren't any knob, however.

He pressed so many numbers that I don't think I could ever memorize them. Finally, it beeped and the door slid to the side. _So that's why it doesn't have a knob,_ I thought as we walked in. I didn't see Lucy anywhere, though. I have to say, it would be pretty boring if I was kept in here. Toshiro grabbed out something and pushed a button, making the door close. At the same time, a door in the room that I failed to notice opened up.

"You're back," Toshiro called out and smirked. Lucy came out of there with a blue plain dress on. By the looks of her hair, it seemed as if she just showered. Her eyes widened as she noticed me. I frowned for a moment because her eyes looked so….dead.

"G-Gray…..?" She muttered. I tried to not let my emotions show on my face too much, because that would ruin my image and it would be too embarrassing.

"Hey," I held up a hand to greet her before putting it back in my pocket.

"What are you…doing here?"

I was about to reply when Toshiro interrupted me. "Yeah, sorry to interrupt the reunion but stay here because I gotta take a piss. Don't get in any trouble," He rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom. I chuckled as Lucy cracked a small smile. As soon as the bathroom door closed, I rushed over to her.

"You okay? What happened? Tell me answers _now_," I spoke in a firm but gentle voice. I gently gripped her shoulders.

"Yeah…I'm okay. You know how my father is already. What answers?" She replied.

"Why…didn't you tell me about my amnesia?" I bit my bottom lip. She smiled.

"Didn't you remember what I told you? I cared for you too much. I didn't want you to be freaked out by me," She whispered. I blushed as I remembered. She had said to me back then 'Daisuki!'

I chuckled and closed my eyes. "I'm your lover, Icey-kun, aren't I?" I asked her, just to confirm it. She nodded.

"Yup. And you always will be."

"I still haven't really replied to your confession, you know."

"And….?"

"This is my answer."

I lifted her chin lightly and leaned in. Our eyes fluttered close. It seemed like eternity before our lips would connect. I desperately wanted to be with her, as I realized now. I badly mistook our relationship as friendship. Of course I did – I hadn't remembered her yet. I did feel an attraction to her, though. And now I was going to get her.

We leaned in closer.

Closer.

An inch away.

A centimeter away.

Only half of that away.

And when I barely felt her lips…..

**BAM!**

The door slammed open, making us jump away from each other in shock and straighten up. Toshiro came out of the bathroom.

"Whew…drank too much water. Maybe it was-" He looked at our blushing faces and fidgeting feet. He smirked. "Should've brought a camera. Anyway, now that's done, we're gonna get her out."

"How?" I managed to get the blush off my face, as did Lucy. He pointed to the window. "Where else?"

"How the hell do you suppose we get out through _there_ on the fifth floor?!" I sort of whisper-shouted to him. He laughed quietly.

"In situations where the door is not working for some reason, and cannot get out, our father installed a system just right outside the window," He explained. _Oh yeah, he's Lucy's brother. Step-brother at least. Gotta get used to that, _I thought.

"It's too small though," Lucy pointed out. He didn't reply and instead walked over to the window. His hand searched around the window ,just like he had done with the brick wall. "Let's see….around here…"He mumbled to himself. He then pushed gently on a spot. Then, the walls literally flaked and broke off, revealing a whole row of glass windows that were bigger than the original small one.

"So that's how it looks all glass on the outside," I murmured.

"Did you say something?" Lucy looked up at me. I shook my head.

"There's a ladder under the bed. Didn't you at least want to check what's under it?" Toshiro asked Lucy as he grabbed the ladder from said place. She shook her head. It actually turned out to be a fire escape ladder. He pushed on one of the windows gently, making it open like a door.

"This is dangerous," I told him. He sighed.

"Do you want to be risked caught by our father who wants you dead? Okay, maybe not dead, but he hates you. He's a sick bastard. Either that or this," He responded before getting back to setting up the ladder. "Done. Gray goes first, Lucy goes second, I go last."

"Why me?"

"Because it prevents him from getting a good view of you. Besides, he won't get as furious when he sees me as to when he sees you."

He had a point. I carefully went over the window and down the ladder, making sure not to look down to the ground and only to the steps of the ladder. Shortly after Lucy started going down the ladder too, and Toshiro followed. For some reason, there weren't any commotion down below or in the building. It wasn't as scary as I thought because I was thinking about how good food sounded at the moment. The ladder stopped short about a few feet off the ground though, so I just jumped off. I helped Lucy down though, and I sure as hell won't be helping down a guy when he could very well do it himself.

"That was a long ladder!" I stretched.

"I was scared…" She said in a emotionless tone.

"You don't sound like it," Toshiro sweat dropped. "Alright, let's go to Gray's house. Your siblings are gone out of town anyway."

I was shocked by the news. "W-WHEN?! They never told me! Nothing! Damn them!" I cursed under my breath. "Wait, how do _you_ know?! Don't ignore me dammit! Were you stalking me?! Were you watching me in my personal life too?!" Toshiro looked and turned away with a bored expression on his face as if he didn't do anything.

He glanced back at me and said, "Shush. We're going to your house."

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!"

He rolled his eyes before taking off into a run. Lucy and I ran after him, catching up to him shortly. "Why my house anyway?" I asked once I ran fast enough to be at his side.

"Lucy's house ain't safe. And my house….uh…yeah just don't bother trying to go to it. Your siblings are out of town too. So, yours is safest," He explained. I sweat dropped as he "described" his house. He then abruptly stopped and turned into an alley. "This way – shortcut."

"And how do you know this exactly?" I muttered mostly to myself, but he heard anyway.

"Oh. Simple. I memorized every shortcut to your house from every possible area in Magnolia just in case there's an emergency," He said as if he were explaining the weather. _Stalker,_ I thought.

We followed his short cut and eventually reached my house. He got out a key and unlocked the door. Wait, that's my house so how'd he have a key? And mine is in my school bag.

"….Are you seriously stalking me?" My eye twitched as he put the key back in his pocket.

"Nope. Stole it from your siblings," He answered and opened the door.

Toshiro looked around as if he was inspecting it for any bombs or something.

"Not bad…not bad," He commented and put his hands in the pockets of his long, black coat. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Wanna eat something? 'Cause I know _I'm_ hungry," I called out to them.

"Whatever!"

"No thank you."

I shrugged and decided to heat up the leftover curry that Lyon made yesterday. I actually wanted to eat something else, but I felt too lazy to cook something. As I walked over to the fridge to get out the leftovers, I noticed there was a sticky note on the fridge. I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear idiotic brother of ours,_

_We, being the adults we are, decided to take a vacation! Of course we left you so that you can properly look after the house. We're just going to Osaka for a week! If Lucy comes by, tell her we said hi! We'll be sure to get her a souvenir from Osaka while we're out shopping. Good luck, idiotic brother! _

_-Your lovely siblings, Ultear and Lyon_

_P.S I borrowed $20 from you to go out shopping._

My eye twitched in annoyance. I ripped the note to shreds and then threw it away in the trash. _Geez! Now I only have like $80. And she uses it on shopping!_ I bitterly thought as I took out the left over curry and heated it up in the microwave. After it was done, I took it out, took some chopsticks, and began wolfing it down. I didn't care too much about the taste because I was _starving!_ I quickly finished it in about two minutes and drank a glassful of water.

"Whew! I'm full," I said to myself. I put the plate away into the sink before walking out of the kitchen. At the top of the stairs, I noticed Lucy in one of Ultear's night gowns and Toshiro in one of Lyon's T-Shirts and shorts.

"We're off to bed. Tired," He simply said and walked off into my room with Lucy following.

"H-Hey! You can't just use _my_ room!" I yelled and ran up the stairs. I ran inside my room and saw them already preparing futons on the floor next to my bed. I sighed in defeat, grabbed a pair of shorts and a random T-shirt, and went into the bathroom to change. When I got back out, I noticed Lucy and Toshiro had already fallen asleep.

"Heh, night you two," I muttered and climbed into bed, sleep taking over me instantly.

* * *

Ahhh I just love Toshiro. ISN'T HE JUST SO LOVABLE XD I just had to have him interrupt. He's the type of guy like that :3 I myself especially loved this part:  
"Yeah, sorry to interrupt the reunion but stay here because I gotta take a piss. Don't get in any trouble," He rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom.  
Who else liked this part? XD Sorry for the laziness of not describing HOW FREAKING SCARY IT IS TO CLIMB DOWN A BUILDING DX! I got really tired when I was writing this and my eyes kind of like droop down so I don't really see too much of what I'm writing. However I still know how to spell words ;P. I also hope I didn't make the GraLu moment too "rushy". A reviewer requested for a GraLu moment so there you go! Only to be interrupted by Toshiro. They'll get their moments later :)

-Amayno


End file.
